The Unlikely Group Part 2
by Slytherinsalltheway
Summary: What happens when Harry willingly goes to Voldemort's lair? Emotions run high when the Malfoys, Snape the Weasley twins and Voldemort read the Harry Potter series. HW/HG/AD Bashing, Dark winning story.
1. Chapter 1

**Bold- Original story by J.K Rowling**

_Italics- Parsletongue _

Chapter 1

The day before Harry's 17th birthday, Tom went out early to go and get him a birthday present. Tom walked into Knockturn Alley to go to a store that holds dangerous pets, like poisons snakes, panthers, tigers, baby dragons ect. The dark lord wasn't interested in any of the animals except the snakes. He had thought that Harry could use a friend that no one else could understand. Someone that he could call his own. He walked in the shop called Moribund.

"What do you want?" A witch asked, she had a raspy voice, and didn't look too friendly.

"I was looking for a snake." Tom said neutrally, he was used to people who were rude. Just look at Bellatrix.

"What kind?"

"Diamond cross."

"Yes, Yes, excellent choice. Right this way." The witch's voice became a little friendlier because she knew this man meant business. Tom walked by many snakes trapped in cages. Looking to cause terror.

"Here we are, there are three fully grown Diamond cross' and three adolescent Diamond cross'."

"Thank you, I will call when I pick out a snake."

"Very well." The witch bowed and left to the front of the room.

"_Hello." _Tom hissed quietly.

"_A speaker!" _All of the snakes said at the same time.

"_Are any of you good with teenagers, specifically 17 year olds?" _Tom wanted to pick out the best snake for Harry.

"_We are." _Two snakes hissed. One was pure black and was an adolescent. The other was black with bright yellow diamond patterns on his back.

"_Would one of you be confortable with a large python close by?"_

"_That would be me." _The adolescent male snake said.

"_What about other people?"_

"_Yes, I am friendly, and deadly."_

"_Excellent. Would you like to come with me?"_

"_Really?"  
_Tom nodded.

"_I would love to, you don't know how boring it is here."_

Tom pulled out the snake and brought him to the front of the store.

"Ah, you're going to have your hands full with this one, always up to something." The witch said when she saw them again.

"20 Galleons."

Tom gave the witch the money and left. He apparated to the edge of the wards on Malfoy Manor. On his walk to the doors he told the snake why he was here.

"_This will be your new home. I have bought you for a friend of mine. He's also a speaker and will take good care of you."_

"_Tell me about my new master."_

"_He has black hair, green eyes, funny, caring, powerful, charming. I think you're going to like your new master. You are a surprise for him for his birthday tomorrow. I'm going to have to turn you invisible for now, and you will stay in my room until tomorrow. My snake, Nagini will be there to keep you company."_

"_Very well."_

When Tom walked into the dinning room, everyone was there eating breakfast. The snake was still perched on Tom's shoulders.

"_Which one will be my master?"_

"_The one over there, sitting next to the man wearing all black." _Tom whispered.

"_I like him, he will be a good master."_

With that, Tom sat down. The rest of the day was boring.

At midnight, the twins woke Harry up.

"Harry, Harry, HARRY!" George screamed.

"ARGH! Wha…" Harry woke up.

"We knew—" George said.

"About your—"

"Birthday tradition—"

"And we—"

"Thought that—"

"We should be here." The twins said.

"Who's we?" Harry was barely awake.

"Well, everyone in the manor right now."

True to their word, Severus, Tom, the Malfoys, Minerva, and even Nagini were all in Harry's room standing around the bed. Tom brought in a chocolate cake. They sang happy birthday and had a small piece of cake. Everyone went back to bed around 1 in the morning.

* * *

Once everyone was up a huge breakfast feast greeted them. The elves were very fond of Harry and they knew today was a special day. Severus and Draco distracted Harry all day while the others decorated the living room to celebrate.

It was around 4 o'clock in the afternoon when Harry, Severus and Draco came back to the manor. The living room was pitch black.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Harry jumped about three feet into the air and shot a stunning curse. Once the light was on, everyone started laughing. The stunner hit Lucius, who was now sprawled on the ground, looking very unmalfoyish. Tom revived him with a flick of his wand. Harry sheepishly put his wand back in his jeans pocket.

"Sorry."

"No, it's ok, really." Lucius gave Harry a reassuring smile.

"Well, now that—"

"Is over, Harry—"

"Get over here—"

"And open presents!" The twins shouted. Harry smiled and walked over.

Harry received a broom servicing kit from Draco. A new cloak from the Malfoys with warming charms on them. Some Dark Arts books from Severus, he also gave him the Potter and Snape family rings. That earned a breath-taking hug. The twins gave Harry from new test products for the joke shop, with a note saying they would take the blame for everything. Minerva had given him a wand holster made of dragon hide.

"My gift couldn't be wrapped Harry, I'll be right back. I have to get it." Tom left and a minute later, Tom had the Diamond cross on his shoulders.

"Happy Birthday, Harry."

"_Hello."_

"_Hi master. The blue eyed man told me all about you."_

"_Do you have a name?"_

"_No, we aren't given a name until we have our master."_

"_I'll name you…Morsus. How's that?"_

_"I like it."_

"_What kind of snake are you, anyways?" _

"_I'm a Diamond cross, poisonous, but only attacks when threatened, or when you command it."_

Harry nodded in approval.

"_So, do you like it?" _Tom hissed. His answer was given when Harry got up and hugged the man to death.

"I love it."

"What did you name him?"

"Morsus."

"Umm…Harry, will the snake bite us?" Draco said, eyeing the snake warily.

"Unless threatened or if I tell him to. He won't hurt you, promise."

"Alright…"

"Thank you all for the gifts." Harry said warmly.

"I believe we should play one game of chess, adults vs. the children. What do you think Harry?" Draco suggested.

"Sure." Harry had been getting better at chess with the help of Severus and Draco.

So they played. Minerva, Severus, Tom and Lucius against Harry, Fred, George, and Draco. The children surprisingly held their own against the adults, and won. Harry would remind Severus every time he got the chance. Draco reminding his father.

Harry was smiling all day, the war, the betrayal; everything negative never came across Harry's mind today. It was the best birthday he'd ever had.

"So, Harry, did we do justice on your birthday?" Narcissa asked during dinner. Which consisted of Harry's favorite food, shepherds pie.

"It was the best birthday ever. Thank you all so much."

"Your welcome. It's been so long since I've got to have a party here." Narcissa said.

While they were in the living room, an owl came for Harry. Tom went over and checked it for charms, curses, and port keys. It was safe.

_Harry,_

_Where are you, my boy? Hermione and Ron are very worried about you. Just tell us where you are so you can come home safely. Being locked up somewhere is no way to spend your birthday. Every one is worried; we put a tracking device on the owl that delivered it just in case you can't write back. Hang in there my boy. Help will be there soon._

_Happy Birthday,_

_Professor Dumbledore._

The letter burst into flames. Harry was beyond pissed.

"What did the letter say?" George asked.

"Dumbledore…they know I'm here…tracking device on the owl…they're going to be here soon."

"Lucius, Severus, go to the balcony and alert us when you see them. Draco, Fred, Minerva, go to the dungeons and get them ready. Narcissa, George, alert the elves. Harry and I will go to the balcony also." Tom ordered.

"_Morsus, can you go and get Nagini for me? She is in my room, tell her to meet us at the balcony, she knows where it is."_

"_Of course."_

Harry didn't complain with the order, they were going into battle after all. Everyone went to their positions. An hour later, Hermione and the Weasleys were at the gates, trying to break down the wards. Severus sent his patronus down to everyone. He didn't even realize that it changed from a doe to a panther. Soon everyone was on the balcony.

"Harry, stay here, I don't want anyone of them to get near you. Narcissa stay here as well."

With that, they all apparated down the front gates. Morsus stayed with his master. Nagini went with Tom.

"What are you doing here?" Lucius asked.

"We're were here to get our friend, of course." Hermione spat.

"Fred, George, what are you doing with death eaters?" Molly Weasley asked.

"Severus, Minerva what are you doing here?" Arthur asked.

"I knew he was a traitorous death eater." Ron spat.

"Fred, George, come back with us, with your family." Molly tried.

"Family? What family? My family's here." George said coldly.

"We're you family of course." Arthur said, trying to remain calm.

"No, you're not our family. Our family wouldn't betray Harry."

"We didn't betray him. What are you talking about?" Ron asked, trying to sound confused.

"We know what Dumbledore is doing." Draco spat.

"What's that? Trying to get rid of the darkest wizard alive?"

"No, stealing money from Harry. You three," pointing to Ginny, Ron and Hermione, "were going to dump him as friends when you won the war. Weren't you?" Fred said.

"No we weren't!" Ginny shrieked.

"Yes you were. I heard you." Severus put in.

"Enough of this. Capture them."

Soon there were curses flying everywhere. Everyone wasn't sure of the twin's side and was hesitant to do anything. They used that to their advantage and they were quickly stunned and brought to the dungeons. Harry didn't go down, he needed time to digest everything he heard.

"How about we all go to bed. We'll start the new book tomorrow, and talk about what to do when you're ready."

Harry nodded.

"Severus, Lucius, stay for a moment." Tom ordered

Everyone left.

"We have the Weasleys. I know we all want to do something about those horrible muggles. I want you two to go and get them, and put them in the dungeons also."

Severus and Lucius got a gleam in their eyes. Tom noticed and said, "Do not hurt them, stun only, we will give Harry the chance to give the first blow."

With that they left to number 4 Privet Drive.

"Where do you think they are?"

"Well, by the time of night, I'd say sleeping."

They moved quietly up to the rooms. Stunned them all and apparated back to the manor. Once they were in their cells, they went to bed, exhausted.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

That morning was quiet. They didn't talk much during breakfast. Once in the living room Tom got the second book.

"This book is called…**The Chamber of Secrets**." Tom and Harry flinched.

"Well, who's going to read first?"

"I will." Severus said.

They all sat in the same seats again.

"The first chapter is called, **The Worst Birthday.**"

**Not for the first time, an argument had broken out over breakfast at number four, Privet Drive. Mr. Vernon Dursley had been woken in the early hours of the morning by a loud, hooting noise from his nephew Harry's room.**

"**This time this week!" He roared across the table. "If you can't control that owl, it'll have to go!"**

**Harry tried, yet again, to explain.**

"**She's **_**bored**_**," he said. "She's used to flying around outside. I could just let her our at night—"**

"**Do I look stupid?" Snarled Uncle Vernon, a bit of fried egg dangling from his bushy mustache. "I know what'll happen is that owl's let out."**

"Well, you do look stupid." Draco said.

"Why did he lock up your owl?"

"He thought that I would contact my friends, which he didn't want happening."

**He exchanged dark looks with his wife, Petunia.**

**Harry tried to argue back but his words were drowned out by a long loud belch from the Dursley's son, Dudley.**

"**I want more bacon."**

"**There's more in the frying pan, sweetums," said Aunt Petunia turning misty on her eyes on her massive son. "We must build you up while we've got the chance…I don't like the sound of that school food…"**

"You don't need to eat anymore, you fat pig." George said. Harry snickered.

"**Nonsense, Petunia, I never went hungry when **_**I**_** went to Smeltings," said Uncle Vernon heartily. "Dudley gets enough, don't you son?"**

"And then some."

**Dudley, who was so large his bottom drooped over either side of the kitchen chair, grinned and turned to Harry.**

"**Pass the frying pan."**

"**You've forgotten the magic word," said Harry irritably.**

**The effect of this simple sentence on the rest of the family was incredible: Dudley gasped and fell off his chair with a crash that shook the whole kitchen; Mrs. Dursley gave a small scream and clapped her hands on her mouth; Mr. Dursley jumped to his feet, veins throbbing in his temples.**

"**I meant 'please'!" Said Harry quickly. "I didn't mean—"**

"**WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU," thundered his uncle, spraying spit over the table,**

"Ew."

"**ABOUT SAYING THE 'M' WORD IN OUT HOUSE?"**

"**But I—"**

"**HOW DARE YOU THREATEN DUDLEY!" Roared Uncle Vernon, pounding the table with his fist.**

"**I just—"**

"**I WARNED YOU! I WILL NOT TOLERATE MENTION OF YOUR ABNORMALITY UNDER THIS ROOF!"**

**Harry stared from his purple-faced uncle to his pale aunt, who was trying to heave Dudley to his feet.**

"Merlin, does he have a temper."

"Really, they're that afraid of us?" Tom said/asked.

"They don't like anything other than normal, I'm not sure really."

"**All right," said Harry, "**_**all right…"**_

**Uncle Vernon sat back down, breathing like a winded rhinoceros and watching Harry closely out of the corners of his small, sharp eyes.**

(A/n-skipping to the rundown of the Masons' meeting)

"**I think we should run though the schedule one more time," said Uncle Vernon. "We should all be in position at eight o'clock. Petunia, you will be—?"**

"**In the lounge," said Aunt Petunia promptly, "waiting to welcome them graciously to our home."**

"**Good, good. And Dudley?"**

"**I'll be waiting to open the door." Dudley put on a foul, simpering smile. "May I take your coats, Mr. and Mrs. Mason?"**

"**They'll **_**love **_**him!" Cried Aunt Petunia rapturously.**

"Who would love him? He has the manners of a blast ended skrewt." Fred said.

"**Excellent, Dudley," said Uncle Vernon. Then he rounded on Harry. "And you?"**

"**I'll be in my bedroom, making no noise and pretending I'm not there," said Harry tonelessly.**

"**Exactly," said Uncle Vernon nastily. "I will lead them into the lounge, introduce you, Petunia, and pout them drinks. At eight fifteen—"**

"**I'll announce dinner," said Aunt Petunia.**

"**And, Dudley, you'll say—"**

"**May I take you through to the dinning room, Mrs. Mason?" Said Dudley, offering his fat arm to an invisible woman.**

"**My perfect little gentleman!" Sniffed Aunt Petunia.**

"HE"S NOT LITTLE!" The twins screamed, trying to make the book understand.

"**And you?" Said Uncle Vernon viciously to Harry.**

"**I'll be in my room, making no noise and pretending I'm not there," said Harry dully.**

"**Precisely. Now, we should aim to get in a few good compliments at dinner. Petunia, any ideas?"**

"**Vernon tells me you're a wonderful golfer, Mr. Mason…Do tell me where you bought your dress, Mrs. Mason…"**

"**Perfect…Dudley?"**

"**How about—'we had to write an essay about our hero at school, Mr. Mason, and I wrote about you.'"**

Draco and the twins started to chuckle.

**This was too much for both Aunt Petunia and Harry. Aunt Petunia burst into tears and hugged her son, while Harry ducked under the table so they wouldn't see him laughing.**

George high-fived Harry.

"**And you, boy?"**

**Harry fought to keep his face straight as he emerged.**

"**I'll be in my room, making no noise and pretending I'm not there," he said.**

"How many times is he going to ask you?"

"He made Petunia ask me every one and then to remind me." Harry said blandly.

(A/n- going to when Harry 'uses' magic.)

""**Jiggery pokery!" Said Harry in a fierce voice. "Hocus pocus—squiggly wiggly—"**

"**MUM!" Howled Dudley, tripping over his feet as he dashed back toward the house. "MUM! He's doing you know what!"**

Everyone laughed at that.

**Harry paid dearly for his moment of fun. As neither Dudley nor the hedge was in any way hurt, Aunt Petunia knew he hadn't really done magic, be he still had to duck as she aimed a heavy blow at his head with a soapy frying pan.**

Everyone stood up and started screaming. Tom and Severus were moving toward the dungeons, which Harry noticed.

"Why are you two going to the dungeons?"

"Oh…um…well, I had Lucius and Severus bring your relatives here last night, we didn't hurt them…" Tom explained.

"We didn't hurt them until now." Severus snarled and continued his path to the dungeons, Tom following. Harry quickly got up and tried to stop them. Harry grabbed onto Severus' wrist to try and stop him, he just got dragged along instead.

"Severus! Severus! Sev! DAD!" Harry yelled. The last name made Severus stop dead in his tracks.

"What?"

"Don't do anything to them yet, we will all get a chance too."

"When?" Tom asked.

"Soon. "

"When soon?"

"After chapter 2. Did you put everyone in separate cells?"

"Yes."

"Good, lets scare them a bit, yes?" Tom and Severus were smirking with Harry.

"How?"

"Make it pitch black in the dungeons. And have their worst fears pop into their cells unexpectedly every now and again."

They walked down to the door of the dungeons. Tom waved his wand and all of the torches giving off little light went out. Screams and threats could be heard from everyone. The loudest being Vernon, naturally. Severus waved his wand and their worst fears popped into their cells. They would leave in a minute, but would show up in 20-minute intervals. Their screams of terror could be heard. Harry had no idea what his 'relatives' fears were and he didn't want to find out. With nods of approval, they went back to the living room, everyone had calmed down. Morsus slithered over to Harry.

"_Are you okay, Master?"_

"_Yes, thank you."_

"_Will I be able to hurt these people for you?"_

"…_Yes, eventually."_

Nagini hissed in irritation.

"_That's not fair, you won't let me!" _She basically whined.

"_You will get your chance too, Nagini. Now, don't whine the familiars of dark lords' don't whine." _Tom said, mildly amused.

"_Yes, master." _Nagini grumbled.

They sat back down, the snakes curled up at their master's feet.

(A/n- skipping to end of chapter.)

**As he passed the door to the living room, Harry caught a glimpse of Uncle Vernon and Dudley in bow ties and dinner jackets. He had only just reached the upstairs landing when the doorbell rang and Uncle Vernon's furious face appeared at the floor of the stairs.**

"**Remember, boy—one sound—"**

**Harry crossed to his bedroom on tiptoe, slipped inside, closed the door, and turned to collapse on his bed.**

**The trouble was, there was already someone sitting on it.**

"Who?"

"You'll see." Harry smirked in the direction of the Malfoys, particularly Lucius.

"Why do I have a feeling I'm not going to like this?" He mumbled. Harry just chuckled.

"So, who's reading?"

"I will." Lucius reached for the book.

* * *

I'll cut some parts and tell you when I do.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bold-Original story by J.K Rowling.**

_Italics-Parseltongue_

Chapter 3

"Hey, Harry, what did you do to your relatives?" Fred asked.

"We're terrorizing them a little. They can't see anything and their worst fears show up every 20 minutes."

Everyone smirked at that. The Gryffindors were spending too much time with the Slytherins. Their trademark smirk was rubbing off on them.

"He promised we could get a chance to hex them after this chapter." Tom put in helpfully.

"Really?" Lucius said a little hopefully. It's been a while since he's been able to torture someone.

"Yes, really."

"What are you waiting for, Father, read the book already." Draco urged his father.

"This chapter is called **Dobby's Warning."** Lucius looked up and gave Harry a calculating look.

"Dobby, our house elf dobby?" Draco asked. Harry smiled.

"Ah, yes Dobby, he's obsessed with me. And I'm assuming you didn't know he was there."

"No, we didn't." Harry just smirked. That house elf just loved to cause trouble.

**Harry managed not to shout out, but it was a close thing. The little creature on the bed had large, bat-like ears and bulging green eyes the size of tennis balls. Harry knew instantly that this was what had been watching out of the garden hedge that morning.**

**As they stared at each other, Harry head Dudley's voice from the hall.**

"**My I take your coast, Mr. and Mrs. Mason?"**

**Te creature slipped off the bed and bowed so low that the end of its long, thin nose touched the carpet. Harry noticed that it was wearing what looked like an old pillowcase, with rips for arm and leg-holes.**

"**Er—hello."**

"Articulate as ever." Severus teased.

Harry stuck out his tongue.

"**Harry Potter!" Said the creature in a high-pitched voice Harry was sure would carry down the stairs. "So long had Dobby wanted to meet you, sir…such and honor it is…"**

"**Th-thank you," said Harry, edging along the wall and sinking into his desk chair, next to Hedwig, who was asleep in her large cage. He wanted to ask, "What are you?" But thought it would sound too rude, so instead he said, "Who are you?"**

"**Dobby, sir. Just Dobby. Dobby the house-elf," said the creature.**

"**Oh—really?" Said Harry. "Er—I don't want to be rude or anything, but—this isn't a great time for me to have a house-elf in my bedroom."**

**Aunt Petunia's high, fake laugh sounded from the living room. The elf hung his head.**

"**Not that I'm not pleased to meet you," said Harry quickly, "but, er, is there any particular reason you're here?"**

"**Oh, yes, sir," said Dobby earnestly. "Dobby has come to tell you, sir…it is difficult, sir…Dobby wonders where to begin…"**

"**Sit down," said Harry politely, pointing at the bed.**

Tom chuckled. "Now you've done it."

"Tell me about it." Harry grumbled.

**To his horror, the elf burst into tears—very noisy tears.**

"**S-sit down!" He wailed. "Never…Never ever…"**

**Harry thought he heard the voices downstairs falter.**

"**I'm sorry," he whispered, "I didn't mean to offend you or anything—"**

"**Offend Dobby!" Chocked the elf. "Dobby has never been asked to sit down by a wizard—like an equal—"**

Harry sent a mild glare at Lucius and Draco.

"What?" Draco said, putting his hands up in surrender. "I barely saw Dobby when I was little. He did all the terrorizing." The young blonde said while pointing at his father.

Lucius eyed the twins, and they knew what to do. Fred waved his wand and Draco's hair became florescent pink. Everyone laughed.

"Wh-What's so funny?"

Harry conjured a mirror and gave it to Draco. He made an undignified squeak and glared at the twins.

"I know you did this."

They put on the most innocent look they could muster. "Why do you say it was us?"

"You're two pranksters, of course it was you."

"Ah, but you see Draco-"

"It wasn't our idea."

"Then whose was it?"

They pointed at Lucius.

"F-father? You put them up to this?"

"Yes."

"Why? I'm your heir, and your son."

"Because _son_ you blamed me for Dobby's behavior, and family doesn't blame each other."

Draco just glared.

"When will it go away?"

"I'll get rid of it before we go to the dungeons, can't have people laughing at you, can we?"

Draco huffed and said nothing more.

**Harry, trying to say "Shh!" And look comforting at the same time, ushered Dobby back onto the bed where he sat hiccoughing, looking like a large very ugly doll.**

"That's not a very nice thing to think about your friend." George mocked.

Harry hit him on the head with a pillow.

**At last he managed to control himself, and sat with his great eyes fixed on Harry in an expression of watery adoration.**

"**You can't have met many decent wizards," said Harry, trying to cheer him up.**

**Dobby shook his head. Then, without warning, he leapt up and started banging his head furiously on the window, shouting, "Bad Dobby! Bad Dobby!"**

"**Don't—what are you doing?" Harry hissed sprinting up and pulling Dobby back onto the bed—Hedwig had woken up with a particularly loud screech and was beating her wings wildly against the bars of her cage.**

"**Dobby had to punish himself, sir," said the elf, who had gone slightly cross-eyes. "Dobby almost spoke ill of his family sir…"**

"**Your family?"**

"**The wizard family Dobby serves, sir…Dobby is a house-elf—bound to serve one house and one family forever…"**

"**Do they know you're here?" Asked Harry curiously.**

**Dobby shuddered.**

"**Oh, no, sir, no…Dobby will have to punish himself most grievously for coming to see you, sir. Dobby will have to shut his ears in the over door for this. If they ever knew, sir—"**

"Did he actually shut his ears in an over door?"

"Yes, then he punished himself again, I'm not sure how though." Lucius said.

Harry just sighed.

"**But won't they notice if you shut your ears in the over door?"**

"**Dobby doubts it, sir. Dobby is always having to punish himself for something, sir. They lets Dobby get on with it, sir. Sometimes they reminds me to do extra punishments…"**

"That would be Lucius' doing, yes?" Harry asked calmly.

"Yes…"

Harry shot a stinging hex at the head Malfoy.

"**But why don't you leave? Escape?"**

"**A house-elf must be set free, sir. And the family will never set Dobby free…Dobby will serve the family until he dies, sir…"**

**Harry stared.**

"**And I thought I had it bad staying here for another four weeks," he said. "This makes the Dursleys sound almost human. Can't anyone help you? Can't I?"**

**Almost at once, Harry wished he hadn't spoken. Dobby dissolved again into wails of gratitude.**

"**Please," Harry whispered frantically, 'please be quiet. If the Dursleys hear anything, if they know you're here—"**

"**Harry Potter asks if he can help Dobby…Dobby has heard of your greatness, sir, but your goodness, Dobby never knew…"**

"He idolizes you, doesn't he?"

"Yup."

"_Who is this…Dobby you speak of?" _Morsus asked.

"_I'll show you."_

"Dobby!"

With a pop, the house elf popped into view.

"What can I be—" He stop, frozen. "Why are you here with bad wizards Master Harry?" It took a while but Harry had finally got Dobby to shorten his name.

"They won't hurt me, Dobby, or you. I switched sides of the war."

"Oh, but why are you here with them." Dobby asked, eyeing his former masters warily.

"We are reading about my life, from these books Tom found." Harry said, lifting up the third book to show Dobby.

"Dobby," Lucius said. Dobby looked at him, not willing to speak to his former master. "I'm…I apologize for what I did when you were tied to our family."

Dobby's eyes widened to the size of a softball, he turned to Harry.

"Master Harry really has proven himself. Never in my life would I imagine a Malfoy to apologize to a house-elf." He flung himself at Harry.

"It would be an honor, if you became my permanent master." Dobby was teary eyed.

"Aren't you happy at Hogwarts?"

"Every since you left, it hasn't been the same. Wheezy and Granger order Dobby around."

"Well, then I would love to have you as my personal elf. And I have a secret." He motioned Dobby closer.

"Granger and Wheezy are here, in the dungeons." Dobby's eyes grew again.

"Uh, Lucius, how do I bond him to me?"

"Just say 'I, Harry James Potter Snape bond Dobby to me as my personal house-elf.'"

So, Harry did exactly that. A thin white line went from Dobby to Harry and the bond was done.

"Dobby, do you want to go to the kitchens for now?" Harry asked.

"Sure, Master Harry. Did you say Snape though?"

Harry chuckled.

"Yes, Severus adopted me two days ago."

"Oh, congratulations sirs. I be going now. Are there any of the old house-elfs there?"

"Yes, Tinky, Sunshine and Che are all there."

Dobby beamed and left with a pop.

"_And that Morsus, was Dobby."_

"_He seems…hyper…"_

"_Only when it comes to his favorite human, Harry." _Tom put in.

"Now that's done, why don't we continue with the book?" Minerva suggested.

**Harry, who was feeling distinctly hot in the face, said, "Whatever you've heard about my greatness** **is a load of rubbish. I'm not even top of my year at Hogwarts; that's Hermione, she—"**

**But he stopped quickly, because thinking about Hermione was painful.**

"**Harry Potter is humble and modest," said Dobby reverently, his orb-like eyes aglow. "Harry Potter speaks not of his triumph over He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named—"**

"**Voldemort?" Said Harry**

**Dobby clapped his hands over his bat ears and moaned, "Ah, speak not the name, sir! Speak not the name!"**

"**Sorry," said Harry quickly. "I know lots of people don't like it. My friend Ron—"**

**He stopped again. Thinking about Ron was painful, too.**

**Dobby leaned toward Harry, his eyes wide as headlights.**

"**Dobby heard tell," he said hoarsely, "that Harry Potter met the Dark Lord for a second time, just weeks ago…that Harry Potter escaped yet again."**

**Harry nodded and Dobby's eyes suddenly shone with tears.**

"Did he always cry this much here?" Harry asked.

"Oh, yes, and then some. I was never sure why." Draco said.

"**Ah, sir," he gasped, dabbing his face with a corner of the grubby pillowcase he was wearing. "Harry Potter is valiant and bold! He had braved so many dangers already! But Dobby has come to protect Harry Potter, to warn him, even if he does have to shut his ears in the oven door later…Harry Potter must not go back to Hogwarts."**

**There was a silence broken only by the chink of knives and forks from downstairs and the distant rumble of Uncle Vernon's voice.**

'**W-what?" Harry stammered. "But I've got to go back—term starts on September first. It's all that's keeping me going. You don't know what it's like here. I don't belong here. I belong in your world—at Hogwarts."  
"No, no, no," squeaked Dobby, shaking his head so hard his ears flapped. "Harry Potter must stay where he is safe. He is too great, too good, to lose. If Harry Potter goes back to Hogwarts, he will be in mortal danger."**

"**Why?" Said Harry in surprise.**

"**There is a plot, Harry Potter. A plot to make most terrible things happen at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year," whispered Dobby, suddenly trembling all over. 'Dobby had known it for months, sir. Harry Potter must not put himself in peril. He is too important, sir!"**

"How did he find out?"

"I don't know, want me to ask?"

Lucius nodded.

"Dobby!" The elf popped in.

"Dobby, I'm going to ask you a question and I want you to answer truthfully, and you won't get punished for the answer. And you will not punish yourself, understood?"

"Yes, Master Harry."

"In my second year, you knew what was going to happen at Hogwarts, how did you find out."

The elf trembled a little, looking fearfully at Lucius.

"Remember Dobby, you won't be punished." Harry reminded him gently.

"I was cleaning the table in the hall, in front of the study. I heard voices, and mentions of You-Know-Who. So Dobby went to the door, and listened to the voices."

"Thank you Dobby, you may go."

Dobby bowed and popped out again.

"It looks like I'm going to have to ward my study every time I have a meeting in there." Lucius mused.

(A/n-going to when Harry gets his letters.)

"**See what it's like here?" He said. "See why I've got to go back to Hogwarts. It's the only place I've got—well, I think I've got friends."**

"**Friends who don't even write to Harry Potter?" Said Dobby slyly.**

"Tell me he didn't." Lucius groaned.

"I would be lying if I did."

"**I expect they've just been—wait a minute," said Harry, frowning. "How do you know my friends haven't been writing to me?"**

**Dobby shuffled his feet.**

"**Harry Potter mustn't be angry with Dobby. Dobby did it for the best—"**

"**Have you been stopping my letters?"**

"**Dobby had them here, sir," said the elf. Stepping nimbly out of Harry's reach, he pulled a think wad of envelopes from the inside of the pillowcase he was wearing. Harry could make out Hermione's neat writing, Ron's untidy scrawl, and even a scribble that looked as though it was from the Hogwarts gamekeeper, Hagrid.**

**Dobby blinked anxiously up at Harry.**

"**Harry Potter mustn't be angry…Dobby hoped…if Harry Potter thought his friends had forgotten him…Harry Potter might not want to go back to school, sir…"**

**Harry wasn't listening. He made a grab for the letters, but Dobby jumped out of reach.**

"**Harry Potter will have them, sir, if he gives Dobby his word that he will not return to Hogwarts. As, sir, this is a danger you mustn't face! Say you won't go back sir!"**

"He truly was a house-elf of a Slytherin family." Tom said.

"**No," said Harry angrily. "Give me my friends' letters!"**

"**Then Harry Potter leaves Dobby no choice," said the elf sadly.**

**Before Harry could move, Dobby had darted to the bedroom door, pulled it open, and sprinted down the stairs.**

**Mouth dry, stomach lurching, Harry sprang after him, trying not to make a sound. He jumped the last six steps, landing catlike on the hall carpet, looking around for Dobby. From the dinning room he heard Uncle Vernon saying "…Tell Petunia that very funny story about whose American plumbers, Mr. Mason. She's been dying to hear…"**

**Harry ran up the hall into the kitchen and felt his stomach disappear.**

**Aunt Petunia's masterpiece of a pudding, the mountain of cream and sugared violets, was floating up near the ceiling. On top of a cupboard in the corner crouched Dobby.**

"**No," croaked Harry. "Please…they'll kill me…"**

"**Harry Potter must say he's not going back to school—"**

"**Dobby…please…"**

"**Say it, sir—"**

"**I can't—"**

"Why didn't you just say it, then go back regardless?" Draco asked.

"These were my more Gryffindor days, I didn't think of it."

**Dobby gave him a tragic look.**

"**Then Dobby must do it sir, for Harry Potter's own good."**

**The pudding fell to the floor with a heart-stopping crash. Cream splattered the windows and walls as the dish shattered. With a crack like whip, Dobby vanished.**

"Can we skip towards the end of the chapter?" Harry asked. He remembered what happened next, everyone would blow a gasket.

"Why?"

"Trust me, it's for the best."

"Will it make me loose what little sanity I have left with those muggles?" Tom asked.

"Possibly."

"Lucius, skip ahead, I want to be sane when I torture them."

**He dreamed that he was on show in a zoo, with a card reading Underage Wizard attached to his cage. People goggled through the bars at him as he lay, starving and weak, on a bed of straw. He saw Dobby face in the crowd and shouted out, asking for help, but Dobby called, "Harry Potter is safe there, sir!" And vanished. Then the Dursleys appeared and Dudley rattled the bars of the cage, laughing at him.**

"That is a…disturbing dream, Harry." Narcissa said.

"I know."

"**Stop it," Harry muttered as the rattling pounded in his sore head. "Leave me alone…cut it out…I'm trying to sleep…"**

**He opened his eyes. Moonlight was shining through the bars on the window. And someone was goggling through the bars at him: a freckle-faced, red-haired, long-nosed someone.**

**Ron Weasley was outside Harry's window.**

"That's the end of the chapter."

"Good, can we go torture people now?" Draco said, eyes lighting up.

"I blame you, Lucius for out son's sadistic streak." Narcissa said.

"Ah, my dear, you caught me red handed. Are you going to punish me?" Lucius raised a suggestive eyebrow. Narcissa giggled. The kids were gagging.

"Father! Please, I have bad mental images now!" Draco was gagging worse than anyone else.

"If you two are done with your pitiful flirting, let's go down to the dungeons." Tom said, and stood up, Harry following.

* * *

I'll cut some parts and tell you when I do.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bold- Original story by J.K Rowling**

_Italics-Parseltongue_

__Warning: Torture scene

Chapter 4

The dungeons were pitch black. The outlines of people could be seen, everyone was huddled in the corners of their cells. Tom lit the torches, and canceled the spell Severus put on. Everyone walked through the door. The first voice that was heard was from the fat whale, Vernon Dursley.

"Freak! What are you doing? I demand you let us go!"

Morsus came into view and hissed, venom flying.

"_Let me at him! Let me at him! No one threatens and insults my master!"_

"_Easy Morsus, you will get your chance, you and Nagini."_

The snake in question hissed in happiness.

"Okay, we will each get our own person. Do not kill them, especially Granger, Weasel and Weaslette. They will have another purpose in the future." Tom said.

"_Nagini, Morsus, I will give you your own human, do not bite them, remember no killing."_

The snakes were hissing with glee.

With that everyone paired up with someone:  
Harry-Dudley

Tom-Vernon

Severus-Petunia

Lucius-Arthur

Draco-Ron

George-Hermione

Fred-Ginny (They were in cells next to each other. The twins didn't want to be far from the other)

Narcissa-Molly (Narcissa is just as deadly and powerful as her husband, but doesn't show it much. She isn't as insane as her sister, thank god for that.)

Minerva- Bill (This was her first torture session, so she went with someone near Narcissa incase she needed help or something)

Morsus/Nagini-Charlie (They got stuck picking last)

"Remember, no killing." Tom reminded and the torture started. They made it into a competition of sorts. The one who was the most creative won and would get to torture a different prisoner for fun, again no killing.

All of the prisoners were yelling, pleading, anything to protest.

"You freak! Get away from me with your freakish powers!" Vernon yelled.

Dudley couldn't form words so he just whimpered.

"Severus! What are you doing! Lily would be disappointed in you." Petunia said it was a low blow. Little did she know that it only fueled Severus' creativity.

"Think you're so tough, ferret?" Ron sneered.

"Fred? What are you doing? I'm your little sister." Ginny pleaded.

"George? Why are you doing this? You would really turn on your family for Potter?" Hermione tried, and failed.

Arthur and Molly didn't have to say anything; the hate was clearly on their faces. Charlie didn't know what to say to two deadly snakes.

"Minerva? What are you doing here? Why are on the dark side? What would Albus say?" Bill said. Minerva was hesitant to torture him, but she was merciless when he mentioned the old meddling coot.

They tortured the prisoners for half an hour. The winner of the 'contest' was Morsus, Nagini, and Draco. The snakes didn't really torture Charlie, but they completely freaked him out, dancing around him, making him think they were going to bite. Draco tied Ron to the wall and poked and prodded him with a red hot metal poker all over his body. He then made an imaginary acromantula crawl over to Ron and act like it was going to eat him. Ron was a crying mess when the spider 'left'.

Predictable, Morsus and Nagini picked Vernon and Draco picked Hermione.

Harry had Tom and Lucius bring Ron, Ginny and Hermione into a different room, bound to talk to them (Once Draco finished). Severus and Tom stayed to support Harry, and incase one of them tried anything. The snakes were also there, after they had their fun with Vernon. They made an excellent pair.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Ron spat.

"Why pretend to be my friends?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Hermione sneered.

"I want to hear it from you three." Harry said coldly.

"I did it for the fame, get some money that I desperately need, have all the girls crawling after me if I was the best friend of The-Boy-Who-Lived." Ron said.

"We were supposed to be married after the war. But you had to mess that up when you found out you were gay, and you turned to the dark side." Ginny said, speaking for the first time.

"I did it for the adventure, the knowledge, I didn't realize I would almost get killed in the process." Hermione said, sticking her nose in the air.

"If you didn't want to get killed then why did you follow me in fifth year?"

"We were supposed to be the best friends of Harry Potter 'we go where you go' and all that crap."

"Did you know about Dumbledore's plan for Sirius?"

"Of course we did. The mutt was too impulsive, trying to get you to become independent. Albus needed you to be a good little pawn for the war." Ron sneered.

"It looks like you're fatherless again, Potter." He added.

Harry punched Ron in the face, blood dripping from the red-head's nose.

"For your information, Weasel, I have a father, no thanks to you."

"Who?"

"_Should I tell them?" _Harry hissed to Tom, so they wouldn't be able to understand.

"_It is your choice."_

Harry looked at Severus, who slightly nodded his head.

"Take a guess, and he's in the room."

"Well, it isn't Snape, you hate his guts. So, it must be the guy next to him. Who is he anyways?"

"Let's just say, he's going to make the Wizarding world so much better. As for my father, you would be wrong." Harry then took in a dramatic breath. "Hermione Granger, wrong for the first time in her life, I must tell Draco about this." Hermione growled.

"SNAPE? Snarky bastard, dungeon bat Snape is your father!" Ron bellowed.

Morsus bolted from Harry's shoulder and coiled around Ron, looking like he was going to strike.

"Do. Not. Insult. My. Father." Harry said slowly. Severus was smiling on the inside, he was happy that someone other than Lily Evans defended him.

Ginny spat in Harry's face. "You're no better than the death eater scum. You might as well be Snake face's whore." Tom raised his wand, killing curse on the tip of his tongue. Harry simply wiped the spit off, raised an eyebrow, and told Tom to back off.

"Is that what you think? I'd rather be his whore than a whore to every boy at Hogwarts. Think of all the diseases you picked up from them. Do you even know where Seamus has been?" Harry said disgustingly. The men in the room smirked at the question. The prisoners flushed red in anger.

"How dare you call my sister a whore you bastard!" Ron screamed.

"Seeing as my parents were married when I was conceived, and I have a father now, that is an incorrect statement."

"Potter, that's disgusting! Voldemort doesn't have a nose, hair and is all pale." Hermione said, scrunching up her nose.

"Is that what you think? Because I think he looks kind of sexy, what you do you think?" Harry asked, motioning Tom to step forward. The prisoners gasped.

"That's Voldemort?" Ginny asked gaping. Tom smirked.

"Yes, its me, and don't be fooled by the looks I'm still deadly. Oh, and keep your hands off Harry." To make his point, he pulled Harry into a kiss. Harry was frozen on the spot, but slowly responded. Merlin, Tom was a good kisser! Severus cleared his throat, clearly embarrassed seeing his son swap saliva with his lord. The prisoners were openly gaping, Harry waved his wand and made two flies to fly into their open mouths. They were now gagging. Harry was still blushing very, _very _badly.

"_Are you okay master? You're all red." _Morsus asked in concern.

"_Yes…yes I'm alright."_

"_What were you and blue eyes doing?" _Morsus asked using the nickname he made up for Tom. When he went back to his 20 year old body, his eyes went from red to blue.

"_N-nothing." _Harry stammered

"_Shy, Harry?" _Tom purred.

"_Not at all."_

"I hate to break this up, but we're still in a room full of prisoners, can you finish later?" Severus suggested/demanded.

"Did the rest of your family know what was going to happen to Sirius?" Harry asked. It seemed the best way to know whom Dumbledore is controlling.

"We all knew, except Fred and George, obviously." Ginny sneered. Harry was a little sad at the answer, he had always thought of them as family. But he reminded himself he had a new family, as odd as it is. He had the Malfoys, Tom, Severus, the twins and Minerva, and the snakes. It was a very odd and dysfunctional family. He wouldn't have it any other way though.

"That's all I need to know, put them back in their cells."

When they emerged from the dungeons, the rest of their 'family' was in the dinning room eating lunch. Tom dragged Harry towards the living room however.

"We are finishing that conversation."

"So, find me sexy do you?" Tom smirked. Harry was blushing. They were seated on the couch they sat on when they were reading.

"Uh…yea…"

"Good."

'"Good?"

"Yes, good, because I think you're pretty sexy yourself." If possible Harry blushed even more. Tom lifted Harry's chin so they were looking into each other's eyes. Tom slowly leaned down and kissed Harry, who responded quicker this time. Their kiss deepened, tongues battling for dominance, Tom won, naturally. They had to pull back a minute later. Damn oxygen.

"Wow."

"Indeed."

"So, where does this leave us?" Harry asked, waving a hand in between both of them.

"We've been enemies for years, and now were suddenly kissing. I've liked you for a while, Harry, I just wasn't sure what you thought."

"Are you telling me that the dark lord was being insecure?" Harry tried not to giggle.

"…Yes."

"Don't worry Tom, I've like you for a while too." Tom relaxed at that. "But I don't want to go into this relationship too fast. Like you said, we've been enemies for years. If we're going to try this," gesturing between them again, "we're going to take it slow."

"I agree."

"Now that's done, want to get some lunch? Torturing and interrogating people made me really hungry."

Tom chuckled, kissed Harry on the cheek and led him to the dinning hall. Everyone looked up at them, but didn't say anything. If they want to tell us, they will on their own time.

When lunch was over they went back to the living room. Harry was snuggled up against Tom. Severus had a knowing look in his eyes but didn't say anything.

"Who's going to read?"

"I will." Harry picked up and book.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bold-Original Story by J.K Rowling**

_Italics-Parseltongue_**  
**

Chapter 5

"This chapter's called **The Burrow." **Harry read. The twins bowed.

"**Ron!" Breathed Harry, creeping to the window, and pushing it up so they could talk through the bars. "Ron, how did you—what the-?"**

**Harry's mouth fell open as the full impact of what he was seeing hit him. Ron was leaning out of the back of the window of an old turquoise car, which was parked in midair. Grinning at Harry from the front seats were Fred and George, Ron's older twin brothers.**

The twins high-fived and bowed, Harry cheered.

"**All right, Harry?" Asked George.**

"**What's been going on?" Said Ron. "Why haven't you been answering my letters? I've asked you to stay about twelve times, and then Dad came home and said you'd got an official warning for using magic in front of Muggles—"**

"**It wasn't me—and how did he know?"**

"**He works for the Ministry," said Ron. "You know we're not supposed to do spells outside school—"**

"Didn't you just say that?" Minerva asked.

"This is Ron we're talking about, he's never been that smart."

"**You should talk," said Harry, staring at the floating car.**

"**Oh, this doesn't count," said Ron. "We're only borrowing this. It's Dad's, we didn't enchant it. But doing magic in front of those muggles you live with—"**

"**I told you, I didn't—but it'll take too long to explain now—look, can you tell them at Hogwarts that the Dursleys have locked me up and won't let me come back, and obviously I can't magic myself out, because the Ministry'll think that's the second spell I've done in three days, so—"**

"**Stop gibbering," said Ron. "We've come to take you home with us."**

"**But you can't magic me out either—"**

"**We don't need to," said Ron, jerking his head towards the front seat and grinning. "You forget who I've got with me."**

"**Tie that around the bars," said Fred, throwing the end of a rope to Harry.**

"**If the Dursleys wake up, I'm Dead," said Harry as he tied to rope tightly around a bar and Fred revved up the car.**

"**Don't worry," said Fred, "and stand back."**

"**Get in," Ron said.**

"**But all my Hogwarts stuff—my wand—my broomstick—"**

"**Where is it?"**

"**Locked in the cupboard under the stairs, and I can't get out of this room—"**

"**No problem," said George from the front passenger seat. "Out of the way, Harry."**

**Fred and George climbed catlike through the window into Harry's room. You had to hand it to them, thought Harry, as George took an ordinary hairpin from his pocket and started to pick the lock.**

The twins high-fived again.

"**A lot of wizards think it's a waste of time, knowing this sort of muggle trick," said Fred, "but we feel they're skills worth learning, even if they are a bit slow."  
There was a small click and the door sung open.**

"**So—we'll get your trunk—you grab anything you need from your room and hand it out to Ron," whispered George.**

"**Watch out for the bottom stair—it creaks," Harry whispered back as the twins disappeared onto the dark landing.**

**Harry dashed around his room, collecting his things and passing them out of the window to Ron. Then he went to help Fred and George heave his trunk up the stairs. Harry heard Uncle Vernon cough.**

(A/n-skipping to when Vernon wakes up)

"**THAT RUDDY OWL!"**

"**I've forgotten Hedwig."**

"How do you forget your bird?" Tom asked.

"I don't know I just wanted to leave."

**Harry tore back across the room as the landing light clicked on—he snatched up Hedwig's cage, dashed to the window, and passed it out to Ron. He was scrambling back onto the chest of drawers when Uncle Vernon hammered on the unlocked door—and it crashed open.**

**For a split second, Uncle Vernon stood framed in the doorway; then he let out a bellow like an angry bull and dived at Harry, grabbing him by the ankle.**

"He did sound like a bull." Fred said.

"Yes, very bull like, indeed." George said, sticking his nose in the air. Harry was laughing.

**Ron, Fred, and George seized Harry's arms and pulled as hard as they could.**

"**Petunia!" Roared Uncle Vernon. "He's getting away! HE'S GETTING AWAY!"**

**But the Weasleys gave a gigantic tug and Harry's leg slid out of Uncle Vernon's grasp—Harry was in the car—he'd slammed the door shut—**

"**Put your foot down Fred!" Yelled Ron, and the car shot suddenly toward the moon.**

**Harry couldn't believe it—he was free. He rolled down the window, the night air whipping his hair, and looked back at the shrinking rooftops of Privet Drive. Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley were all hanging dumbstruck, our of Harry's window.**

"**See you next summer!" Harry yelled.**

"You just have to get the last word in, don't you?"

"Only when it comes to the Dursleys, yes."

(A/n- skipping to when Mrs. Weasley finds them)

**Mrs. Weasley was marching across the yard, scattering chickens, and for a short, plump, kind-faced woman, it was remarkable how must she looked like a saber-toothed tiger.**

"**Ah," said Fred.**

"**Oh, dear," said George.**

**Mrs. Weasley came to a halt in front of them, her hands on her hips, staring from one guilty face to the next. She was wearing a flowered apron with a wand sticking out of the pocket.**

"**So." She said.**

"**Morning mum," said George, in what he clearly thought was a jaunty, winning voice.**

"**Have you any idea how worried I've been?" Said Mrs. Weasley in a deadly whisper.**

"**Sorry, Mum, but see, we had to—"**

**All three of Mrs. Weasley's sons were taller than she was, but they cowered as her rage broke over them.**

"**Beds empty! No note! Car gone—could have crashed—out of my mind with worry—did you care? — Never, as long as I've lived—you wait until your father gets home, we never had trouble like this from Bill, Charlie, or Percy—"**

"**Perfect Percy," muttered Fred**

"**YOU COULD DO WITH TAKING A LEAF OUT OF PERCY'S BOOK!" Yelled Mrs. Weasley, prodding a finger in Fred's chest.**

"Just look where Percy is now, though." Fred said.

"A pompous jackass who thinks he's so important because he works in the ministry." George said.

"**You could have died, you could have been seen, you could have lost his father his job—"**

**It seemed to go on for hours. Mrs. Weasley had shouted herself hoarse before she turned on Harry, who backed away.**

"**I'm very pleased to see you, Harry, dear," she said. "Come in and have some breakfast."**

**She turned and walked back into the house and Harry, after a nervous glance at Ron, who nodded encouragingly, followed her. **

**The kitchen was small and rather cramped. There was a scrubbed wooden table and chairs in the middle, and Harry sat down on the edge of his seat, looking around. He had never been in a wizard house before.**

(A/n-skipping to Lockhart)

"**That's very sweet of you, dear, but it's dull work," said Mrs. Weasley. "Now let's see what Lockhart's got to say on the subject—"**

**And she pulled a heavy book from the stack on the mantelpiece. George groaned.**

Every Hogwarts student/teacher groaned too. They hated him, such an idiot.

"**Mum, we know how to de-gnome a garden—"**

**Harry looked at the cover of Mrs. Weasley's book. Written across it in fancy gold letters were the words **_**Gilderoy Lockhart's Guide to Household Pests. **_**There was a big photograph on the front of a very good-looking wizard with wavy blond hair and bright blue eyes. As always in the Wizarding world, the photograph was moving; the wizard, who Harry supposed was Gilderoy Lockhart, kept winking cheekily up at them all. Mrs. Weasley beamed at him.**

"**Oh, he is marvelous," she said. "He knows his household pests, all right, it's a wonderful book…"**

"**Mum fancies him," said Fred in a very audible whisper.**

"**Don't be ridiculous, Fred," said Mrs. Weasley, her cheeks rather pink.**

"Why would anyone like that fool?" Severus sneered.

"Where is he now?"

"St. Mungos lost his entire memory." Harry said, smirking.

(A/n-skipping to end of the chapter)

"**It's a bit small," said Ron quickly. "Not like that room you had with the Muggles. And I'm right underneath the ghoul in the attic; he's always banging on the piped and groaning…"**

**But Harry, grinning widely, said, "This is the best house I've ever been in.**

**Ron's ears wen-**

Harry ever got to finish the sentence because the twins had tackled him into a hug.

"Guys…c-can't…breath."

"Sorry Harry." They were still grinning madly.

"Well, that's the end of the chapter."

"Who's going to read?"

"I will." Narcissa said, reaching for the book.

* * *

I'll cut some parts and tell you when I do.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bold-Original Story by J.K Rowling**

_Italics-Parseltongue_**  
**

Chapter 6

"This chapter's called **At Flourish and Blotts." **She read.

Harry groaned.

"_Are you okay, master?" _Morsus asked.

"_Yes, I just didn't like that day_"  
(A/n-going right to the when Harry uses the Floo.)

**Dizzy and bruised, covered in soot, he got gingerly to his feet, holding his broken glasses up to his eyes. He was quite alone, but where he was, he had no idea. All he could tell was that he was standing in the stone fireplace of what looked like a large, dimly lit wizard's shop—but nothing in here was ever likely to be on a Hogwarts school list.**

(A/n-going to when the Malfoys show up)

**Harry looked quickly around and spotted a large black cabinet to his left; he shot inside it and pulled the doors closed, leaving a small crack to peer through. Seconds later, a bell clanged, and Malfoy stepped into the shop.**

**The man who followed could only be Draco's father. He had the same pale, pointed face and identical cold, grey eyes. **

Narcissa giggled a little.

**Mr. Malfoy crossed the shop, looking lazily at the items on display, and rang a bell on the counter before turning to his son and saying, "Touch nothing, Draco."**

"You heard everything didn't you?" Lucius asked.

"Yup."

**Malfoy, who had reached for the glass eye, said, "T thought you were going to buy me a present."**

"**I said I would buy you a racing broom," said his father, drumming his fingers on the counter.**

"**What's the good of that if I'm not on the House team?" Said Malfoy, looking sulky and bad-tempered. "Harry Potter got a Nimbus Two Thousand last year. Special permission from Dumbledore so he could play for Gryffindor. He's not even that good, it's just because he's famous…famous for having a stupid scar on his forehead…"**

**Malfoy bent down to examine a shelf full of skulls.**

"…**Everyone thinks he's so smart, wonderful Potter with his scar and his broomstick—"**

"I also blame you for our son's constant complaining." Narcissa said.

"Mother!"

"Quiet Draco." Before the young blonde could say anything else, Narcissa continued to read.

"**You have told me this at least a dozen times already," said Mr. Malfoy, with a quelling look at his son. "And I would remind you that it is not—prudent—to appear less than fond of Harry Potter, not when most of our kind regard him as the hero who made the Dark Lord disappear—ah, Mr. Borgin."**

**A stooping man had appeared behind the counter, smoothing his greasy hair back from his face.**

"**Mr. Malfoy, what a pleasure to see you again," said Mr. Borgin in a voice as oily has his hair. "Delighted—and young Master Malfoy, too—charmed. How may I be of assistance? I must show you, just in today, and very reasonably priced—"**

"**I'm not buying today, Mr. Borgin, but selling," said Mr. Malfoy.**

"**Selling?" The smile faded slightly from Mr. Borgin's face.**

"**You have heard, of course, that the Ministry is conduction more raids," said Mr. Malfoy, taking a roll of parchment from his inside pocket and unraveling it for Mr. Borgin to read. "I have a few—ah—items at home that might embarrass me, if the Ministry were to call…"**

"A few?" Tom snorted.

**Mr. Borgin fixed a pair of pince-nez to his nose and looked down the list.**

"**The ministry wouldn't presume to trouble you, sir, surely?"**

**Mr. Malfoy's lip curled.**

"**I have not been visited yet. The name Malfoy still commands a certain respect, yet the Ministry grows ever more meddlesome. There are rumors about a new Muggle Protection Act—no doubt that flea-bitten, Muggle-loving fool Arthur Weasley is behind it—"**

"Lucius, must you say that in front of our son?" Narcissa asked, exasperated.

**Harry felt a hot surge of anger.**

"—**And as you see, certain of these poisons might make it appear—"**

"**I understand, sir, of course," said Mr. Borgin. "Let me see…"**

"**Can I have that?" Interrupted Draco, pointing at the withered hand on its cushion.**

"**Ah, the Hand of Glory!" Said Mr. Borgin, abandoning Mr. Malfoy's list and scurrying over to Draco. "Insert a candle and it give light only to the holder! Best friend of thieves and plunderers! Your son has fine taste, sir."**

"**I hope my son will amount to more than a thief or a plunderer, Borgin," said Mr. Malfoy coldly, and Mr. Borgin said quickly, "No offense, sir, no offence meant—"**

"**Though if his grades don't pick up," said Mr. Malfoy, more coldly still, "That may indeed be all he is fit for—"**

"Lucius Abraxas Malfoy!" Narcissa fumed.

"…Yes, dear?"

"You did _not _just call our son a thief!"

"O-of course not dear." Lucius gulped. Draco and Harry were chuckling. Severus and Tom were smirking, big time.

"Oh, so now you're lying to me?"

"I…uh…no—"

"I hate to interrupt this lovers quarrel, but can we continue reading the book." Tom interrupted. Narcissa's cheeks tinged slightly.

"**It's not my fault," retorted Draco. "The teachers all have favorites, that Hermione Granger—"**

"**I would have though you'd be ashamed that a girl of no wizard family beat you in every exam," snapped Mr. Malfoy.**

(A/n-skipping to meeting Lockhart)

"**Out of the way, there" he snarled at Ron, moving back to get a better shot. "This is for the Daily Prophet—"**

"**Big deal," said Ron, rubbing his foot where the photographer had stepped on it.**

**Gilderoy Lockhart heard him. He looked up. He saw Ron—and then he saw Harry. He stared. Then he leapt to his feet and positively shouted, "It can't be Harry Potter?"**

**The crowd parted, whispering excitedly; Lockhart dived forward, seized Harry's arm and pulled him to the front. The crows burst into applause. **

Tom and Severus weren't trying to laugh. Harry noticed and lightly slapped them lightly on the arm.

"It's not funny." The green-eyed teen huffed.

"No, of course not." Tom said finally able to control his mirth.

**Harry's face burned at Lockhart shook his hand for the photographer, who was clicking away madly, wafting thick smoke over the Weasleys.**

"**Nice big smile, Harry," said Lockhart, through his own gleaming teeth. "Together, you and I are worth the front page."**

"Harry's worth the front page without you." George said, winking at Harry.

**When he finally let go of Harry's hand, Harry could hardly feel his fingers. He tried to sidle back over to the Weasleys, but Lockhart threw an arm around his shoulders and clamped him tightly to his side.**

"**Ladies and gentlemen," he said loudly, waving for quiet. "What an extraordinary moment this is! The perfect moment for me to make a little announcement I've been sitting on for some time! When young Harry here steeped into Flourish and Blotts today, he only wanted to by my autobiography—which I shall be happy to resent him, free of charge—"**

"I really didn't want that book."

**The crowd applauded again. "He had no idea," Lockhart continued, giving Harry a little shake that made his glasses slip to the end of his nose, "that he would shortly be getting much, much more than my book, Magical me. He and his schoolmates will, in fact, be getting the real magical me. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I have great pleasure and pride in announcing that this September, I will be taking up the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"**

"That was such a waste of a class that year." Draco drawled.

"At least he didn't constantly annoy you, thinking you wanted to be famous." Harry said.

**The crowd cheered and clapped and Harry found himself being presented with the entire works of Gilderoy Lockhart. Staggering slightly under their weight, he managed to make his way out of the limelight to the edge of the room, where Ginny was standing next to her new cauldron.**

"**You have there," Harry mumbled to her, tipping the books into the cauldron. "I'll buy my own—"**

"**Bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter?" Said a vice Harry had no trouble recognizing. He straightened up and found himself face-to-face with Draco Malfoy, who was wearing his usual sneer.**

"**Famous Harry Potter," said Malfoy. "Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page."**

"**Leave him alone, he didn't want all that!" Said Ginny. It was the first time she had spoken in front of Harry. She was glaring at Malfoy.**

"**Potter, you've got yourself a girlfriend!" Drawled Malfoy. Ginny was scarlet as Ron and Hermione fought their way over, both clutching stacks of Lockhart's books.**

"Lit those on fire later." Harry grinned.

"We would of, but mum wouldn't let us. She thought those books were too precious to." Fred said sadly.

"**Oh, it's you," said Ron, looking at Malfoy as if he were something unpleasant on the sole of his shoe. "Bet you're surprised to see Harry here, eh?"**

"**Not as surprised as I am to see you in a shop, Weasley," retorted Malfoy. "I suppose your parents will go hungry for a month to pay for all those."**

**Ron went as red as Ginny. He dropped his books into the cauldron, too, and started toward Malfoy, but Harry and Hermione grabbed the back of his jacket.**

"**Ron!" Said Mr. Weasley, struggling over with Fred and George. "What are you doin? It's too crowded in here, let's go outside."**

"**Well, well, well—Arthur Weasley."**

**It was Mr. Malfoy. He stood with his hand on Draco's shoulder, sneering in just the same way.**

"**Lucius," said Mr. Weasley, nodding coldly.**

"**Busy time at the Ministry, I hear," said Mr. Malfoy. "All those raids…I hope they're paying you overtime?"  
He reached into Ginny's cauldron extracted, from amid the glossy Lockhart books, a very old, very battered copy of **_**A beginners guide to Transfiguration**_**.**

"Why didn't your mum just use the books she bought for Ron?" Harry asked.

"Not sure."

"**Obviously now," Mr. Malfoy said. "Dear me, what's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?"**

**Mr. Weasley flushed darker than either Ron or Ginny.**

"**We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy," he said.**

"**Clearly," said Mr. Malfoy, his pale eyes straying to Mr. and Mrs. Granger, who were watching apprehensively. "The company you keep, Weasley…and I thought your family could sink no lower—"  
**

"Lucius…" Narcissa said calmly, this was definitely worse than her screaming.

"Yes."

"We're going to have…a little…chat later."

"O-of course." Lucius gulped. Severus and Tom were smirking. Finally the head of the Malfoy family was going to get knocked off his high horse.

**There was a thus of metal as Ginny's cauldron went flying; Mr. Weasley had thrown himself as Mr. Malfoy, knocking him backward into a bookshelf. Dozens of heave spellbooks came thundering down on all their heads; there was a yell of, "Get him, Dad!" From Fred or George; Mrs. Weasley was shrieking, "No Arthur, no!" the crowd stampeded backward, knocking more shelves over.**

(A/n-skipping to when they're leaving.)

**The assistant looked as though he wanted to stop the leaving, but he barely came up to Hagrid's waist and seemed to think better of it. They hurried up the street, the Grangers shaking with fright and Mrs. Weasley beside herself with fury.**

"**A fine example to set for your children…brawling in public…what Gilderoy Lockhart must've thought—"**

"Yes, because his opinion is _so _important." Fred said.

(A/n-skipping to last paragraph in the chapter.)

**Harry took off his glasses and put them safely in his pocket before helping himself to Floo powder. It definitely wasn't his favorite way to travel.**

"That's the end of the chapter."

"Who's going to read?"

"I will." Minerva said.

* * *

I'll cut some parts and tell you when I do.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bold- Original story by J.K Rowling**

_Italics- Parsletongue _

Chapter 7

"This chapter's called **The Whomping Willow." **Minerva read.

"Stupid tree." Harry muttered.

"Now I get to know what really happened." Severus said.

(A/n-skipping to King's Cross)

"**Let's go together, we've only got a minute," Ron said to Harry. Harry made sure that Hedwig's cage was safely wedged on top of his trunk and wheeled his trolley around to face the barrier. He felt perfectly confident; his wasn't nearly as uncomfortable as using Floo powder. Both of them bent low over the handles of their trolleys and walked purposefully toward the barrier, gathering speed. A few feet away from it, they broke into a run and—**

**CRASH.**

**Both trolleys bit the barrier and bounced backward; Ron's trunk fell off with a loud thump, Harry was knocked off his feet, and Hedwig's cage bounced onto the shiny floor, she rolled away, shrieking indignantly; people all around them stared and a guard nearby yell, "What in blazes d'you think you're doing?"**

"Ah, so that's what happened."

"We tried to tell you, you weren't listening." Harry accused. The only answer was a grunt.

"_Does bad things always happen to you, master?" _Morsus hissed. Tom snorted in amusement.

"_All the time."_ He answered.

"_Well, half of the things that happened to me you or Nagini caused." _Harry glared a little.

While they were talking, or hissing, Minerva continued to read, used to them speaking parsletongue.

"_Hey, I resent that." _Nagini hissed in irritation. _"I only saw you two times. Master saw you every year."_

"_Hey, I thought you were my familiar, you're not supposed to blame me."_

"_I am rather growing fond of lightening bolt. As much as I hate to admit it."_

"_You're just starting to like me because you want to be with Morsus._" Harry said smirking while Nagini was trying to splutter out an answer. Tom was smirking, which looked more like a smile. Morsus was looking anywhere but at Harry, Nagini or Tom.

"_I am not!" _Nagini finally managed to say.

"_I say you are, if I'm going by how much you were spluttering, and Morsus won't look at us."_

"_I didn't know you were a match maker for snakes, Harry."_

"_WE DON'T LIKE EACHOTHER!" _Morsus and Nagini hissed at the same time, then looked away from each other, and their masters. Harry and Tom were very amused.

"Is seems that our familiars are taking the same route we are." Harry murmured.

"Oh? What route would that be?"

"I think you know."

"Humor me."

"They want to become…more than friends."

Tom didn't comment, just slightly nodded his head. Morsus slithered up so he was snout-face with Harry.

"_Master, we are going to talk about this. Tonight." _He flicked out his tongue, so it brushed against Harry's nose. Harry could only nod.

"Since when do you listen to demands made by your snake?" Tom whispered.

"Since he is a poisons snake and could kill me with one bite."

"_I __**can **__understand English you know?" _Morsus interrupted. "_And for the record, I wouldn't bite my master. I __**will **__however, bite anyone who hurts you." _Morsus then slithered over to Tom. _"That is my only warning to you blue-eyes. You hurt him you answer to me."_

Tom looked affronted at being threatened by a snake.

"_Morsus! Don't threaten my master!" _Nagini hissed.

"_Like you wouldn't threaten me." _Harry put in.

"_Yes, well, I'm the dark lord's snake, I'm allowed to threaten."_

"_She got you there, Harry." _Tom said, this was a very amusing conversation for him.

"Sush you." Harry said, smacking his arm lightly.

"Both of you be quiet, you're distracting me from the story." Narcissa said, mildly glaring. They shut up instantly.

**Professor Severus Snape was Harry's least favorite teacher. Harry also happened to be Snape's least favorite student. Cruel, sarcastic, and disliked by everybody except the students from his own House (Slytherin), Snape taught potions.**

"**Maybe he's ill!" Said Ron hopefully**

"**Maybe he's left," said Harry, "because missed out on the Defense Against the Dark Arts job again!"**

"Why does everyone think I wanted that position, I'm a potions master for merlin's sake." Severus complained, again.

"You like the dark arts, and the children these days are so gullible and naïve." Lucius said.

"Hey!" Draco, Fred, George, and Harry whined.

"Except you four of course." Lucius said, not at all convincing.

"**Or he might have been sacked!" Said Ron enthusiastically. "I mean, everyone hates him—"**

"**Or maybe," said a very cold voice right behind them, "he's waiting to hear why you two didn't arrive on the school train."**

**Harry spun around. There, in his black robes rippling in a cold breeze, stood Severus Snape. He was a thin man with sallow skin, a hooked nose, and greasy, shoulder-length black hair, and this moment, he was smiling in a way that told Harry and Ron were in very deep trouble.**

Severus mock-glared at Harry for is description.

(A/n-skipping to when they're in Severus' office.

"**So," he said softly, "the train isn't good enough for the famous Harry Potter and his faithful sidekick Weasley. Wanted to arrive with a bang, did we, boys?"**

Severus flinched a little. Harry scoffed at the word faithful and Weasley in the same sentence.

"**No, sire, it was the barrier at King's Cross, it—"**

"**Silence!" Said Snape coldly. "What have you done with the car?"**

**Ron gulped. This wasn't the first time Snape had given Harry the impression of being able to read minds. Bu a moment later, he understood, as Snape unrolled today's issue of the Evening Prophet.**

"**You were seen," he hissed, showing them the headline: **_**FLYING FORD ANGLIA MYSTIFIES MUGGLES. **_**He began to read aloud…"**

(A/n-going to when Minerva shows up)

"**Sit," she said, and they both backed into chairs by the fire.**

"**Explain," she said, her glasses glinting ominously.**

**Ron launched into the story, starting with the barrier at the station refusing to let them through.**

"—**So we had no choice, Professor, we couldn't get on the train."**

"**Why didn't you send us a letter by owl? I believe you have an owl?" Professor McGonagall said coldly to Harry.**

**Harry gaped at her. Now she said it, that seemed to the obvious thing to have done.**

"**I—I didn't think—"**

"**That," said Professor McGonagall, "is obvious."**

**There was a knock on the office door and Snape, now looking happier than ever, opened it. There stood headmaster, Professor Dumbledore.**

**Harry's whole body went numb. Dumbledore was looking unusually grave. **

(A/n-skipping to when Severus accuses them again)

**Snape looked as though Christmas had been canceled.**

Lucius chuckled. Severus would never be disappointed if Christmas was actually canceled.

**He cleared his throat and said, "Professor Dumbledore, these boys have flouted the Decree for the Restriction of Underage Wizardry, caused serious damage to an old and valuable tree—surely acts of this nature—"**

"**It will be for Professor McGonagall to decides on these boys' punishments, Severus," Dumbledore said calmly. "They are in her House and are therefore her responsibility." He turned to Professor McGonagall. "I must go back to the feast, Minerva, I've got to give our a few notices. Come, Severus, there's a delicious-looking custard tart I want to sample—"**

**Snape shot a look of pure venom at Harry and Ron as he allowed himself to be swept out of his office, leaving them alone with Professor McGonagall, who was still eyeing them like a wrathful eagle.**

"**You'd better get along to the hospital wing, Weasley, you're bleeding."**

"**Not much," said Ron, hastily wiping the cut over his eye with his sleeve. "Professor, I wanted to watch my sister be sorted—"**

**The sorting ceremony is over," said Professor McGonagall. "Your sister is also in Gryffindor."**

"**Oh, good." Said Ron.**

"**And speaking of Gryffindor—" Professor McGonagall said sharply, but Harry cut in: "Professor, when we took the car, term hadn't started, so—so Gryffindor shouldn't really have points taken from it—should it?" He finished, watching her anxiously.**

"You're such a Slytherin, Harry." Draco said.

"Watch what you say about my lions Draco." Minerva said, pretending to be stern.

"S-sorry—" he stopped when he saw that Minerva was now smiling.

**Professor McGonagall gave him a piercing look, but he was sure she had almost smiled. Her mouth looked less thin, anyway.**

"**I will not take points from Gryffindor," she said, and Harry's heart lightened considerably. "But you will both get a detention."**

"You only gave them _one _detention." Severus said, gaping at her colleague.

"Well, considering who I had detention with, it was enough." Harry said.

"Who was it?" Draco asked.

"Lockhart." Draco gave him a sympathetic look.

(A/n-skipping to when the see Hermione)

"**There you are! Where have you been? The most ridiculous tumors—someone said you'd been expelled for crashing a flying car—"**

"**Well, we haven't been expelled," Harry assured her.**

"**You're not telling me you did fly here?" Hermione sounded almost as severe at Professor McGonagall.**

"**Skip the lecture," said Ron impatiently, "and tell us the new password."**

"**It's 'wattlebird'" said Hermione impatiently, "but that's not the point—"**

"There are a few things wrong with this…" Fred said.

"One, she's acting like you," George said, pointing to Minerva, "It was bad enough with one of you, we didn't need two." Minerva gave them a look.

"Two, she should of given you the password after she lectured you."

**Her words were cut short, however, as the portrait of the fat lady swung open and there was a sudden storm of clapping. It looked as though the whole Gryffindor House was still awake, packed into the circular common room, standing on the lopsided tabled and squashy armchairs, waiting for them or arrive. Arms reached through the portrait hole to pull Harry and Ron inside, leaving Hermione to scramble after them.**

Severus glanced at Minerva and saw that she was staring at the book. She wasn't happy.

"Why, Minerva, I thought you could keep your lions in line?" Severus said. He couldn't resist. The only thing Minerva did was send a stinging hex his way. Severus gave a girly yelp (Though he would never admit it) and glared at her. Harry and Draco were laughing. The twins looked at each other…they had an idea for a _very _fun dinner tonight.

(A/n-skipping to the end)

"**Unbelievable!" Beamed Seamus.**

"**Cool." Said Dean.**

"**Amazing," said Neville, awestruck.**

**Harry couldn't help it. He grinned too.**

"That's the end of the chapter."

"How about two more until dinner?" Tom suggested. Everyone nodded.

"So, who's going to read?"

"I will." Fred said, Minerva tossed him the book.

* * *

I'll cut some parts and tell you when I do.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bold- Original story by J.K Rowling**

_Italics- Parsletongue _

Chapter 8

"This chapter's called **Gilderoy Lockhart." **Everyone who had meat him groaned.

"_Why_ did they give him a whole chapter about him?" Draco complained.

"Isn't this when Ron gets the howler though?" Harry asked. The only response was the twins' wide grins.

"That was the-"

"Most, embarrassing-"

"Moment in ickle- "

"Ronnikin's life." The twins finished, using their nickname for him.

"Want to have him relive is?" Harry asked.

"Of course!"

"Hey, Tom, can we bring all of the prisoners up here, put them in cages and have them listen to the book?"

"Of course, individual cages or grouped?"

"Put Ron, Hermione and Ginny in a cage with Dudley. Molly and Arthur with Petunia. And Bill and Charlie with Vernon. But put wards on it so they can't hurt one another. Vernon can get really violent."

"_Master (Lightening bolt) can we scare the prisoners when they're in the cages?" _Morsus and Nagini asked together, they would be pouting if they could.

Harry and Tom chuckled. _"I don't see why not. Just don't enter the cages. Tom, put wards on so they get stung if they go near the bars."_ Harry added to Tom.

"Of course. Lucius, Severus, Draco, come with me." They left to the dungeons. Minerva conjured up three cages just big enough to fit the prisoners, and they were short, so they had to kneel of sit. A few moments later, the prisoners were trying to break free, but ended up having to be stunned and dragged up. They placed everyone in the cages and revived them.

"Listen up." Harry said, "We are reading about my life. I thought it would be beneficial for all of you to relive it with me, remind you of embarrassing moments, that sort of thing. If we don't like what you did to me or anyone in this room, they can send you a stinging hex. Now, no talking or we'll hex you much worse. Our snakes will be watching you, so don't try anything." Harry finished.

"WHY YOU LITTLE FREAK! LET ME OUT THIS INSTANT!" Vernon roared, ignoring the warning. Morsus slithered over, hissed and bared his fangs. Vernon actually tried to shuffle away, but he was so fat he it didn't matter.

"_Can I __**please **__bit him, Master?" _Morsus whined.

"_Not yet, before we go into battle, which will be inevitable, then you can bite him. Nagini, you can bite the mini whale-human." _Nagini and Morsus brightened at this, nodded and went back to keeping an eye on the prisoners.

"Now that's done, Fred, want to start reading?" Lucius said. Everyone's wand was out, just itching to hex the prisoners.

(A/n-going right to the howler.)

**Ron was pointing at the red envelope. It looked quite ordinary to Harry, but Ron and Neville were both looking at it as though they expected it to explode.**

"**What's the matter?" Said Harry.**

"**She's—she's sent me a Howler," said Ron faintly.**

"**You'd better open it Ron," said Neville in a timid whisper. "It'll be sore if you don't. My gran went me one once, and I ignored it and" –he gulped—"It was horrible."**

**Harry looked from their petrified faces to the red envelope.**

"**What's a Howler?"**

**But Ron's whole attention was fixed on the letter, which had begun to smoke at the corners.**

"**Open it," Neville urged. "It'll all be over in a few minutes—"**

**Ron stretched out a shaking hand, eased the envelope from Errol's beak, and split it open. Neville stuffed his fingers in his ear. A split second later, Harry knew why. He thought for a moment it had exploded; a roar of sound filled the huge hall, shaking dust from the ceiling.**

"RONALD WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU STEAL YOUR FATHER'S CAR! I AM ABSOULTLY DISGUSTED!" Harry stared to scream, causing everyone to jump and glare. The twins were laughing. Molly was fuming, and Ron looked very red. "IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE WILL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME!" Harry finally said, everyone was laughing by the end, he stopped, smiled, and Fred decided Harry had done a better job than he could of and skipped the Howler.

**A ringing silence fell. The red envelope, which had dropped from Ron's hand, burst into flames and curled into asked. Harry and Ron sat stunned, as though a tidal wave had just passed over them. A few people laughed and, gradually, a babble of talk broke out again.**

**Hermione closed **_**Voyages with Vampires **_**ad looked down at the top of Ron's head.**

"**Well, I don't know what you expects, Ron, but you—"**

"**Don't tell me I deserved it," snapped Ron.**

"She actually read that dumb book?" Draco asked, appalled by the thought of it.

"Yeah, don't you remember our first DADA class with the moron?" Harry asked.

"I try not to remember things that are as dumb as Weasley, and I didn't pay attention until…" Draco trailed off. Everyone was confused except Harry. The black-haired teen snorted and decided to let everyone else to hear it. Hermione was fuming but didn't say anything. The prisoners eyes the snakes every now and then

(A/n-skipping to when Harry talks to Lockhart)

"**Harry! I've been wanting a word—you don't mind if he's a couple of minutes late, do you, Professor Sprout?" **

**Judging by Professor Sprout's scowl, she did mind, but Lockhart said, "That's the ticket," and closed the greenhouse door in her face.**

"**Harry," said Lockhart, his large white teeth gleaming in the sunlight as he shook his head. "Harry, Harry, Harry."**

**Completely nonplussed, Harry said nothing.**

"**When I head—well, of course, it was all my fault. Could have kicked myself."**

"Why didn't you?"

**Harry had no idea what he was talking about. He was about to say so when Lockhart went on, "Don't know when I've been more shocked. Flying a car to Hogwarts! Well, of course, I knew at once why you'd done it. Stood out a mile. Harry, Harry, Harry."**

**It was remarkable how he could show every one of those brilliant teeth even when we wasn't talking.**

"**Gave you a taste for publicity, didn't I?" Said Lockhart. "Gave you the bug. You got onto the front page of the paper with me and you couldn't wait to do it again."**

Everyone's mouth dropped, even the prisoners.

"He's not _serious _is he?" Narcissa asked.

"He was. It gets better though." Harry said.

"By better do you mean worse or more laughable?" Severus said.

"Little bit of both."

"**Oh, no, Professor, see—"**

"**Harry, Harry, Harry," said Lockhart, reaching out and grasping his shoulder. "I understand. Natural to want a bit more once you've had that first taste—and I blame myself for giving out that, because it was bound to go over your head—but see here, young man, you can't start flying cars to try and get yourself noticed. Just calm down, all right? Plenty of time for all that when you're older. Wes, yes, I know what you're thinking! 'It's all right for him, he's an internationally famous wizard already!' But when I was twelve, I was just as much of a nobody as you are now."**

Severus and Tom snorted.

"Yes, the Boy-Who-Lived is a nobody, what was the public thinking?" Draco said sarcastically.

"Son, that was the worst use of sarcasm I've ever heard." Lucius said, Severus nodding in agreement.

"Like you could do any better, father." Draco challenged.

"Actually, I can, even Harry could." Harry threw Draco a cheeky grin and waved.

"Well, lets hear it."

"Oh, not now son it would be too obvious. When you least expect it. You call it when you think I'm being sarcastic, you get three tries."

"You're on."

"This is going to end badly." Severus muttered.

"**In fact, I'd say I was even more of a nobody! I mean, a few people have heard of you, haven't they? All that business with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!"**

**He glanced at the lightening scar on Harry's forehead. "I know, I know-it's not quite as good as winning Witch Weekly's Most-Charming-Smile Award five times in a row, as I have—but it's a start, Harry, it's a start."**

**He gave Harry a hearty wink and strode off. Harry stood stunned for a few seconds, then, remembering he was supposed to be in the greenhouse, he opened the door and slid inside.**

(A/n-skipping to the signed photos)

"**Signed photos? You're giving out signed photos, Potter?"**

**Loud and scathing, Draco Malfoy's voice echoed around the courtyard. He had stopped right behind Colin, flanked, as he always was at Hogwarts, by his large and thuggish cronies, Crabbe and Goyle.**

"Draco, why did you friend those two imbeciles?" Lucius asked.

"You forget _father,_ you told me to friend them."

"Yes, well…" Lucius trailed off.

"He got you there, dear." Narcissa said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Wait, was that sarcasm."

"Strike one."

"Damn."

(A/n-going to when Lockhart shows up)

"**What's all this, what's all this?" Gilderoy Lockhart was striding toward them, his turquoise robes swirling behind him. "Who's giving out signed photos?"**

**Harry started to speak but he was cut short as Lockhart flung on arm around his shoulders and thundered jovially, "Shouldn't have asked! We meet again, Harry!"**

**Pinned to Lockhart's side and burning with humiliation, Harry saw Malfoy slide smirking back into the crowd.**

"**Cone on then, Mr. Creevey" said Lockhart, beaming at Colin. "A double portrait, can't do better than that, and we'll both sign it for you."**

**Colin fumbled for his camera and took the picture as the bell rang behind them, signaling the start of afternoon classes.**

"Did you actually sign that picture?" Tom asked. Harry scowled.

"I'm not an idiot, of course I didn't sign it."

(A/n-going to when the pixies go loose)

"**Now—be warned! It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizardkind! You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here. All I ask is that you remain calm."**

**In spite of himself, Harry leaned around his pile of books for a better look at the cage. Lockhart placed a hand on the cover. Dean and Seamus had stopped laughing now. Neville was cowering in his front row seat.**

"**I must ask you not to scream," said Lockhart in a low voice. "It might provoke them."**

**As the whole class held its breath, Lockhart whipped off the cover.**

"**Yes," he said dramatically. "Freshly caught Cornish pixies."**

**Seamus Finnigan couldn't control himself. He let out a snort of laughter that even Lockhart couldn't mistake for a scream of terror.**

"**Yes?" He smiled at Seamus.**

"**Well, they're not—they're not very—dangerous, are they?" Seamus choked.**

"**Don't be so sure!" Said Lockhart, waggling a finger annoyingly at Seamus. "Devilish tricky little blighters they can be!"**

**The pixies were electric blue and about eight inches high, with pointed faces and voices so shrill it was like listening to a lot of budgies arguing. The moment the cover had been removed, they had started jabbering and rocketing around, rattling the bars and making bizarre faces at the people nearest them.**

"Really? Pixies?" Fred said.

"And I thought our class was a joke." George added.

"What did he show you?"

"He didn't show us anything—"

"He droned on and on about—"

"His books and how _famous _he was."

Draco and Harry gave them a sympathetic look that was defiantly worse.

"**Right, then," Lockhart said loudly. "Let's see what you make of them!" And opened the cage.**

"He didn't."

"He did." Draco and Harry said at the same time.

"He didn't even tell you a curse to subdue them." Minerva said.

"Like I said, worst teacher ever." Draco said.

"No, that would be Umbridge." Harry said.

**It was pandemonium. The pixies shot in every direction like rockets. Two of them seized Neville by the ears and lifted him into the air. Several shot straight through the window, showering the back row with broken glass. The rest proceeded to wreck the classroom more effectively than a rampaging rhino. They grabbed ink bottles and sprayed the class with them, shredded books and papers, tore pictures from the walls, upended the wastebasket, grabbed bags and books and threw them out of the smashed window; within minutes, half the class was sheltering under desks and Neville was swinging from the iron chandelier in the ceiling.**

"**Come on now—round them up, round them up, they're only pixies," Lockhart shouted.**

**He rolled up his sleeves, brandished his wand, and bellowed, "**_**Peskipiksi Pesternomi!"**_

"That's not even a spell." Lucius said.

"Oh, we know." Harry said.

**It had absolutely no effect; one of the pixies seized his wand and threw it out of the window, too. Lockhart gulped and dived under his own desk, narrowly avoiding being squashed by Neville, who fell a second later as the chandelier gave away.**

**The bell rang and there was a mad rush toward the exit. In the relative calm that followed, Lockhart straightened up, caught sight of Harry, Ron and Hermione, who were almost at the door, and said, "Well, I'll ask you three to just nip the rest of them back in to their cage." He swept past them and shut the door quickly behind him.**

"**Can you believe him?" Roared Ron as one of the remaining pixies bit him painfully on the ear.**

"**He just wants to give us hands-on experience," said Hermione, immobilizing two pixies at once with a clever Freezing Charm and stuffing them back into their cage. **

"**Hand on?" Said Harry, who was trying to grab a pixie dancing out of reach with its tongue out. "Hermione, he didn't have a clue what he was doing—"**

"**Rubbish," said Hermione. "You've read his books—look at all those amazing things he's done—"**

"**He says he's done," Ron muttered.**

Severus sent a hex towards Hermione, simply because she was being stupid. He added, "For someone who is supposedly the 'brightest witch of our age', you're very stupid." Hermione looked ready to spit fire, but held her tongue. Ron however was not as smart and yelled, "Shut up you greasy dungeon bat! Hermione is the smartest witch in your generation!" Severus and Harry sent a stinging hex at Ron while Nagini slithered over and hissed at him. "Don't talk about my dad like that!" Harry yelled from his very comfortable spot next to Tom. The prisoner's mouths dropped. Severus Snape, _adopted _Harry Potter? What was the world coming to?

"Well, that's the end of that chapter."

"Who's going to read?"

"I will." Draco said and Fred tossed the book.

* * *

I'll cut some parts and tell you when I do.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bold- Original story by J.K Rowling**

_Italics- Parsletongue _

Chapter 9

"This chapter is called…" Draco gulped again, why does he always choose these chapters? "**Mudbloods and Murmurs."**

"Draco, you better not be the one using that word." Narcissa said.

"Come now, Cissy, our son would _never _use that word. He fears us too much." Lucius said the sarcasm dripping from every word. Draco however didn't pick up on it.

(A/n-going to when Slytherin shows up)

**Several people in green robes were walking onto the field, broomsticks in their hands.**

'**I don't believe it!" Wood hissed in outrage. "I booked the field for today! We'll see about this!"**

**Wood shot toward the ground, landing rather harder than he meant to in his anger, staggering slightly as he dismounted. Harry, Fred, and George followed.**

"**Flint!" Wood bellowed at the Slytherin captain. "This is our practice time! We got up specially! You can clear off now!"**

**Marcus Flint was even larger than Wood. He had a look of trollish cunning on his face as he replied, "Plenty of room for all of, Wood."**

**Angelina, Alicia, and Katie had come over, too. There were no girls on the Slytherin team, who stood shoulder to shoulder, facing the Gryffindors, leering to a man.**

"**But I booked the field!" Said Wood, positively spitting with rage. "I booked it!"**

"**Ah," said Flint. "But I've got a specially signed not here from Professor Snape. '**_**I, Professor S. Snape, give the Slytherin team permission to practice today on the Quidditch field owning to the need to train their new seeker.'"**_

"**You've got a new Seeker?" Said Wood distracted. "Where?"**

**And from behind the six large figures before them came a seventh, smaller boy, smirking all over his pale, pointed face. It was Draco Malfoy.**

"**Aren't you Lucius Malfoy's son?" Said Fred, looking at Malfoy with dislike.**

"**Funny you should mention Draco's father," said Flint as the whole Slytherin team smiled still more broadly. "Le me show you the generous gift he's made to the Slytherin team."**

**Al seven of them held out their broomsticks. Seven highly polished, brand-new handles and seven sets of fine gold lettering spelling the words **_**Nimbus Two Thousand and One **_**gleamed under the Gryffindors' noses in the early morning sun.**

"You gave them all new brooms!" Narcissa screamed.

"I...uh…" Lucius looked at his son for help.

"Don't look at me, it was your idea." Draco said holding his hands up in surrender.

"Lucius, you're on your own…again." Severus said.

"Why did you give seven people new brooms?"

"Um…about that…" Lucius was very uncomfortable right now. The prisoners were starting snigger, but quickly stopped when everyone threw stinging hexes at them. "I…wanted our son to out do Harry, and thought a better broom, and…some bribing would work…" Lucius finished, bracing himself for some sort of punishment.

"_Why does Blondie always get into trouble?" _Nagini hissed. Harry chuckled.

"_Because he wouldn't be who he is if he didn't"_

"_I hope lady-blonde hurts him again."_ Nagini said, waiting for someone to get hit or hexed.

Narcissa didn't do anything, however. It wouldn't be good to show that her husband being punished in front of their prisoners. Lucius gave her a questioning look but said nothing. Narcissa mouthed 'later' and told Draco to continue reading.

"**Very latest model. Only came out last month," said Flint carelessly, flicking a speck of dust from the end of his own. "I believe it outstrips the old Two Thousand series by a considerable amount. As for the old Cleansweeps"—he smiled nastily at Fred and George, who were both clutching Cleansweep Fives—"sweeps the board with them."**

**None of the Gryffindor team could think of anything to say for a moment. Malfoy was smirking so broadly his cold eyes were reduced to slits.**

"**Oh, look," said Flint. "A field invasion."**

**Ron and Hermione were crossing the grass to see what was going on.**

"**What's happening?" Ron asked Harry. "Why aren't you playing? And what's he doing here?"**

**He was looking at Malfoy, taking in his Slytherin Quidditch robes.**

"**I'm the new Slytherin Seeker, Weasley," said Malfoy, smugly. "Everyone's just been admiring the brooms my father's bought our team."**

**Ron gaped, openmouthed, at the seven superb broomsticks in front of him.**

"**Good, aren't they?" Said Malfoy smoothly. "But perhaps the Gryffindor team will be able to raise some gold and get new brooms, too. You could raffle off those Cleansweep Fives; I expect a museum would bid for them.**

**The Slytherin team howled with laughter.**

"**At least no on Gryffindor team had to buy their way in," said Hermione sharply. "They got in on pure talent."**

**The smug look on Malfoy's face flickered.**

Draco stopped reading he knew what came next. Apparently Harry did to because he was looking slightly smug, and slightly sorry.

"Draco, honey, why did you stop reading?"

"Um…Promise not to kill me. And remember what Harry said before."

"What's this all about?"  
"Just promise."

"Fine, we promise." Draco took a deep breath and read the line.

"**No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood," he spat.**

Lucius, Narcissa, and Severus shot up from their seats.

"What have I told you about using that word? I am—"

"What were you thinking Draco? —"

"You know better than that—"

They all said at the same time. Draco sunk lower into the chair, wishing he could hide. Nagini looked on in amusement, urging them to hit and hex him. Morsus was looking at Nagini in amusement, and something else but Harry couldn't figure our what. After a few minutes Harry had enough.

"Enough!" He shouted everyone looked at him. "I know Draco used a bad word, I know you're disappointed in him. Draco was a snot nosed spoiled brat back then." Draco scowled at those words. "Back then we all were different people, running on what we believed. Now were running on different beliefs. I mean look, the Gryffindor Golden Boy, Boy-Who-Lived, is on the dark side, and partner to Lord Voldemort. As I said before, keep it in the past; we're on the same side now. Don't let these books divide us now." Harry sat back down from his little speech. Minerva and Severus were looking at Harry with pride. The Malfoys and Tom were looking at Harry with newfound respect. The twins and the snakes were just staring at Harry. Eventually, Severus, Lucius and Narcissa sat back down.

"We will deal with this later." Narcissa murmured to Draco.

**Harry knew at once that Malfoy had said something really bad because there was an instant uproar at his words. Flint had to dive in front of Malfoy to stop Fred and George jumping on him, Alicia shrieked, "How dare you!" and Ron plunged his hand into his robes, pulled out his want, yelling, "You'll pay for that one, Malfoy!" And pointed it furiously under Flint's arm at Malfoy's face.**

**A loud bang echoed around the stadium and a jet of green light shot out of the wrong end of Ron's wand, hitting him in the stomach and sending him reeling backward onto the grass.**

"**Ron! Ron! Are you alright?" Squealed Hermione.**

**Ron opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Instead he gave an almighty belch and several slugs dribbled out of his mouth and onto his lap.**

**Te Slytherins were paralyzed with laughter. Flint was doubled up, hanging onto his new broomstick for support. Malfoy was on al fours, banging the ground with his fist. The Gryffindors were gathered around Ron, who kept belching large, glistening slugs. Nobody seemed to want to touch him.**

"That's disgusting." Narcissa said, scrunching up her nose. The twins were laughing at the memory. It was much funnier now.

"Really, Draco, you would think you're not a Malfoy with the decorum you hold, or lack of." Lucius said.

Ron was red in the face the whole time.

(A/n-going to when they're at Hagrid's hut)

**Harry appeared at once, looking very grumpy, but his expression brightened when he saw who it was.**

"**Bin' wonderin' when you'd come ter see me—come in, come in—thought you mighta been Professor Lockhart back again—"**

**Harry and Hermione supported Ron over the threshold into the one-roomed cabin, which had an enormous bed in one corner, a firecracker merrily in the other. Hagrid didn't seem perturbed by Ron's slug problem, which Harry hastily explained as he lowered Ron into a chair.**

"**Better out than in," he said cheerfully, plunking a large copper basin in front of him. "Get 'em all up, Ron."**

"**I don't think there's anything to do except wait for it to stop," said Hermione anxiously, watching Ron bend over the basin. "That's a difficult curse to work at the best of times, but with a broken wand—"**

**Hagrid was bustling around making them tea.**

"The one thing he can make besides cakes." Harry said.

**His boarhound, Fang, was slobbering over Harry.**

"**What did Lockhart want with you, Hagrid?" Harry asked, scratching Fang's ears.**

"**Givin' me advised on getting' kelpies out of a well," growled Hagrid, moving a half-plucked rooster off his scrubbed table and setting down the teapot. "Like I don' know. An' bangin' on about some banshee he banished. If one word of it was true, I'll eat my kettle."**

**It was most unlike Hagrid to criticize a Hogwarts teacher, and Harry looked at him in surprise. Hermione, however, said in a voice somewhat higher than usual, "I think you're being a bit unfair. Professor Dumbledore obviously thought he was the best man for the job—**

"**He was the on'y man for the job," said Hagrid, offering them a plate of treacle toffee, while Ron coughed squelchily into his basin.**

"**An' I mean the on'y one. Getting very difficult ter find anyone fer the Dark Arts job. People aren't too keen ter take it on, see. They're startin' ter think it's jinxed. No one's lasted fer a while now. So tell me," said Hagrid, jerking his head at Ron. "Who was he tryin' ter curse?"**

"You cursed the job, didn't you?" Harry asked Tom.

"I…yea…"

"Why?"

"Because I was turned down from the job in my earlier days, and…yea."

"You know, you cost us decent teachers, like Remus Lupin." Harry said.

"I have to admit, Lupin actually knew something." Draco said.

"Where is the werewolf anyways?" Severus asked.

"I'm not sure, I think he's on some mission, I should write to him soon though. See what side he's on."

"Just ask them." Lucius said, nodding his head in the direction of the prisoners.

Harry nodded his head. "Do any of you know where Remus is?" He looked towards the prisoners. "If you don't tell me the truth, I'm sure my familiar will make sure you do." Morsus slithered over and hissed for a warning.

"He…he went to look for clans for…for Albus. He should be back in two days." Arthur said, looking frightened at the snake. Harry nodded, he would send the letter in two days then.

"**Malfoy called Hermione something—it must've been really bad, because everyone went wild."**

"**It was bad," said Ron hoarsely, emerging over the tabletop looking pale and sweaty. "Malfoy called her 'Mudblood,' Hagrid—" Ron dived out of sight again as a fresh wave of slugs made their appearance. Hagrid looked outrage.**

"**He didn'!" He growled at Hermione.**

"**He did," she said. "But I don't know what it means. I could tell it was really rude, of course—"  
**

Draco gasped, "Miss. Hermione Granger, know-it-all doesn't know something. Oh what would Dumbledore say?"

"That was…better attempt of sarcasm, but it still needs work." Severus said. Draco beamed.

"**It's about the most insulting thing he could think of," gasped Ron, coming back up. "Mudblood's a really foul name for someone who is Muggle-born—you know, non-magic parents. There are some wizards—like the Malfoy's family—who think they're better than everyone else because they're what people call pure-blood." He gave a small burp, and a single slug fell into his outstretched hand. He threw it into the basin and continued, "I mean, the rest of us know it doesn't make a different at all. Look at Neville Longbottom—he's a pure-blood and he can hardly stand a cauldron the right way up."**

(A/n-skipping to Detention.)

**Saturday afternoon seemed to melt away, and in what seemed like no time, it was five minutes to eight, and Harry was dragging his feet along the second-floor corridor to Lockhart's office. He gritted his teeth and knocked.**

**The door flew open at once. Lockhart beamed down at him. **

"**Ah, here's the scalawag!" He said. "Cone in, Harry, come in—"**

**Shining brightly on the walls by the light of many candles were countless framed photographs of Lockhart. He had even signed a few of them. Another large pile lay on his desk.**

"He signed photos that are hanging in his office?" Minerva said/asked.

"You never went in his office?" Severus snorted and Minerva chuckled.

"All of the teachers tried to avoid Lockhart like the plague."

"**You can address the envelopes!" Lockhart told Harry, as though this was a huge treat. "This first one's to Gladys Gudgeon, bless her—huge fan of mine—"**

**The minutes snailed by. Harry let Lockhart's voice wash over him, occasionally saying, "Mmm" and "Right" and "Yeah". Now and then he caught a phrase like, "Fame's a fickly friend, Harry," or "Celebrity is and celebrity does, remember that."**

"I am sorry for putting you through that, Harry. I think Weasley should of done that instead."

**The candles burned lower and lower, making the light dance over the many moving faces of Lockhart watching him. Harry moved his aching hand over what felt like the thousandth envelope, writing out Veronica Smethley's address. **_**It must be nearly time to leave, **_**Harry thought miserably, **_**please let it be nearly time…**_

**And then he heard something—something quite apart from the spitting of the dying candles and Lockhart's prattle about his fans.**

**It was a voice, a voice to chill the bone marrow, a voice breath-taking, ice-cold venom.**

"_**Come…come to me…let me rip you…let me tear you…let me kill you."**_

Harry and Tom flinched. Harry moved over to Severus, much to Tom's chagrin. The blue-eyed man didn't blame him though. 'I wonder how Harry's going to be during the fourth and fifth book?' Tom thought. 'I hope by then we have fixed the major problems in our…relationship by then.'

**Harry gave a jump and a large lilac blot appeared on veronica Smethley's street.**

"**What?" He said loudly.**

"**I know!" Said Lockhart. Six solid months at the top of the best-seller list! Broke all records!"**

"**No," said Harry frantically. "That voice!"**

"**Sorry?" Said Lockhart, looking puzzled. What voice?"**

"**That—that voice that said—didn't you hear it?"**

**Lockhart was looking at Harry with high astonishment.**

(A/n-going to the end)  
**"I know," said Harry, lying back in his four-poster and staring at the canopy above him. "I don't get it either."**

"_Harry, I would like us to talk during dinner." _Tom hissed, nothing like the present to get this done.

"_O-okay. Where? We can't eat in here with the prisoners."_

"_True." _ "Lucius, could Harry and I use your study during dinner?" Tom asked, switching back to English.

"Certainly, just call Toffy for your dinner."

"Thank you."

"That's the end of the chapter."

"Well, I believe its time for dinner." Severus said, standing.

"Wait, what do we do with them?" George asked, nodding his head towards the prisoners.

"Leave them here, Harry and I can talk in here, we'll just put silencing spells around us."

Everyone nodded and left to the dinning hall.

* * *

I'll cut some parts and tell you when I do.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bold- Original story by J.K Rowling**

_Italics- Parsletongue_

__Warning:Torture secne

Chapter 10

"So, what did you want to talk about?"  
"Us, and what is going to happen in these books." Tom said bluntly.

"I know it was in our past, and I keep saying to keep it there, but reading these books, about my life. It brings up the memories, and…" Harry started.

"You don't have to explain, I understand. I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry for everything I've done. If we could redo everything again I would. I would do anything to give you back the family that you've lost. I know we said we would take it slow, but I'm starting to fall for you, hard. Merlin I feel like a Hufflepuff." Harry giggled.

"I wish we could redo everything too, Tom. But we can't. The only thing I ask of you is to be there for me. Even if I try to push you away, hex you, threaten you, just never leave me. I'm falling hard for you too, but I still want to take this slow. Everyone I've ever cared about has left me before. I…I don't think I could handle any more people leaving."

Tom didn't have to ask whom, he knew. Harry's parents, Sirius Black, the Weasleys (save Fred and George). Hopefully Remus Lupin stayed with Harry.

"_Don't forget about us!"_ Morsus hissed, talking about himself and Nagini.

"_I could never forget you two."_

"You have people who still care about you Harry. Everyone in this dysfunctional family care about you, even Lucius in is own weird, sophisticated way."

"Yeah…I guess your right."

"So, will be okay? I know your fourth and fifth year were the hardest."

"…I think I will, just remember what I said and I'll be fine."

"I won't forget." Tom kissed Harry on his forehead, nose, cheek, then placed a chaste kiss on his lips. They were going to kiss more but the sound of everyone coming backstopped them.

"So, who's going to read?"  
"I will." George said, getting the book. Tom canceled the silencing spell.

"You sick fucker!" Vernon screamed. "What's wrong with you boy? First you have freaky powers now you're a poof? Any other abnormalities I should know about?" Morsus and Nagini went over and started hissing at him. Everyone looked ready to kill the man.

"_Can we let them? This muggle is starting to annoy me, and everyone else."  
"Yes, but, Morsus, will your venom kill instantly?" _

"_No, it takes about twenty minutes."_

"_Is it painful."_

"_Not really."_

"_I say we let everyone, who wants to, torture him in any way they want, save rape and then let Nagini and Morsus bite him or suffocate him after."_

"_Since when have you become such a sadist?"_

"_Ah…that started when we came here."_

"Lucius, Severus, bring down the muggle to the dungeons." They did so right away. Once they came back Tom threw up another silencing spell and explained what was happening. Everyone got a dangerous gleam in their eyes and made their way to the dungeon. Minerva decided to stay in the living room and watch the prisoners. She didn't have the stomach yet for a torture/killing.

Down in the dungeons, everyone lined up outside the cell to watch Vernon get what is long overdue. They threw a silencing spell so they didn't have to hear his pitiful screams. Severus poured potions down the man's throat before anything was to begin. The potions kept the man awake for the entire torture and that he would feel everything even if the nerves were damaged. They all had five minutes to do whatever they wanted. Harry had ten minutes so we was going to go last.

Lucius went first. He put Vernon under the cruciatius for two minutes, highly unoriginal, but whatever. Then he proceeded to break all of the bones in the man's toes and fingers.

Narcissa went next; she branded Vernon all over the place, making the dungeon smell like burning flesh. Draco followed; he used the same burning poker he used on Ron. He stuck the tip of the poker into Vernon's asshole and slowly pushed it in. He left it there for some time and then took it out.

Fred and George worked together. They used some of their more deadly pranks, causing Vernon's tongue to disintegrate. Severus used a whip with a potion infused in it. The potion would ruin all the muscles and bones in Vernon's body. Tom used the cruciatius. He would of done something more deadly, but left that for Harry.

Finally it was Harry's turn. Harry conjured a dagger and started to draw patterns on Vernon's skin. He then cut a smooth line down his chest, causing all of Vernon's intestines to fall out onto the floor, leaving Harry with blood spattered on him. He then used a spell that Tom taught him. The bones in Vernon's body would break one by one. Morsus and Nagini came over and they bit the man several times. The man would die from the venom, despite the potions. Vernon died within a minute of the last bite. Tom cleaned up the mess before going back up to the living room.

"What have you done to my husband freak?" Petunia shrieked.

"I gave what than monster deserved." Severus sent a stinging hex at Petunia and then a silencing spell.

The Weasleys and Hermione were afraid. They saw Harry covered in blood; this wasn't the Harry they knew. They wouldn't anger the man they weren't stupid.

"So, we're going to go shower and change then we'll continue reading."

They went to their rooms, showered and came back.

"Who was going to read again?"

"I was." George said, reaching for the book again.

"This chapter's called **The Deathday Party." **George read.

"What's a deathday party?" Draco asked.

"Its like a birthday, except when you die…it was for the ghosts."

(A/n-going right to the party)

**At so seven o'clock, Harry, Ron and Hermione walked straight past the doorway to the packed Great Hall, which was glittering invitingly with gold plates and candles, and directed their steps instead toward the dungeons.**

**The passageway leading to Nearly Headless Nick's party had been lined with candles, too, though the effect was far from cheerful: these were long, think, jet-black tapers, all burning right blue, casting a dim, ghostly light even over their own living faces. The temperature dropped with every step they took. AS Harry shivered and drew his robes tightly around him, he heard what sounded like a thousand fingernails scraping an enormous blackboard.**

"**Is that supposed to be music?" Ron whispered. They turned a corner and saw Nearly Headless Nick standing at a doorway hung with black velvet drapes.**

"**My dear friends," he said mournfully. "Welcome, welcome…so pleased you could come…"**

**He swept off his plumed hat and bowed them inside.**

**It was an incredible sight. The dungeon was full of hundreds of pearly-white, translucent people, mostly drifting around a crowded dance floor, waltzing to the dreadful, quavering sound of thirty musical saws, played by an orchestra on a raised, black-draped platform. A chandelier overhead blazed midnight blue with a thousand more black candles. Their breath rose in a mist before them; it was like stepping into a freezer.**

"Has anyone else ever gone to a ghost party?"

"Nope, and I must say, I never want to." Severus said.

(A/n-going to when they leave the party)

"**Let's go," Harry agreed.**

**They backed toward the door, nodding and beaming at anyone who looked at them, and a minute later were hurrying back up the passageway full of black candles.**

"**Pudding might not be finished yet," said Ron hopefully, leading the way toward the steps to the entrance hall.**

**And then Harry heard it.**

"…_**Rip…tear…kill"**_

**It was the same voice, the same cold, murderous voice he had heard in Lockhart's office.**

**He stumbled to a halt, clutching at the stone wall, listening with all his might, looking around, squinting up and down the dimly lit passageway.**

"**Harry, what're you-?"**

"**It's that voice again—shut up a minute—"**

"…_**Soo hungry…for so long…"**_

"**Listen!" Said Harry urgently, and Ron and Hermione froze, watching him.**

"…_**Kill…time to kill…"  
**_**The voice was growing fainter. Harry was sure it was moving away—moving upward. A mixture of fear and excitement gripped him as he stared at the dark ceiling; how could it be moving upward? Was it a phantom, to whom stone ceilings didn't matter?**

Harry was shaking slightly. Keeping his promise, Tom didn't let Harry go and held him tighter.

"**This way," he shouted and he began to run, up the stairs, into the entrance hall. It was no good hoping to hear anything here, the babbling of talk in the Halloween feast was echoing out of the Great Hall. Harry sprinted up the marble staircase to the first floor, Ron and Hermione clattering behind him.**

"**Harry what're we—"**

"**SHH!"**

**Harry strained his ears. Distantly, from the floor above, and growing fainter, he heard the voice: **_**"…I smell blood…I SMELL BLOOD!"**_

**His stomach lurched—**

"**It's going to kill someone!" He shouted, and ignoring Ron's and Hermione's bewildered faces, he ran the next flight of steps three at a tome, trying to listen over his own pounding footsteps—**

**Harry hurtled around the whole of the second floor, Ron and Hermione panting behind him, not stopping until they turned a corner into the last, deserted passage.**

"**Harry, what was that all about?" Said Ron, wiping sweat off his face. "I couldn't hear anything…"**

**But Hermione gave a sudden gasp, pointing down the corridor.**

"**Look!"**

**Something was shining on the wall ahead. They approached slowly, squinting through the darkness. Foot-high words had been daubed on the wall between two windows, shimmering in the light by the flaming torches.**

_**THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAD BEEN OPENED. **_

_**ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.**_

Harry was shaking even worse. Tom felt helpless right now he didn't know what to do to calm him down. Severus grabbed his hand for support.

(A/n-going to the end)

"**Enemies of the Heir, beware! You'll be next mudbloods!"**

**It was Draco Malfoy. He had pushed to the front of the crowd, his cold eyes alive, his usually bloodless face flushed, as he grinned at the sight of the hanging, immobile cat.**

"How many times will you use that word, Draco?" Narcissa asked. The blonde decided it was best not to answer.

"That's the end of the chapter."

"Who's reading next?"  
"I will." Lucius said, reaching for the book.

* * *

I'll cut some parts and tell you when I do.


	11. Chapter 11

**Bold- Original story by J.K Rowling**

_Italics- Parsletongue _

Chapter 11

Before Lucius started reading, he flipped through the chapter. He noticed Harry's reaction to the last chapter and decided to see if he could go through it for a whole chapter.

"Harry, I would think it would be best if we skipped this chapter."

"Why?"

"The Chamber is explained here and I thought it would be best if we skipped it."  
"I'm not weak."

"I didn't say that you were, do you really want to relive it again though?"

Harry sighed, rubbed his face with his hand and said, "No, you can skip ahead, if it's alright with everyone else." They just nodded their head.

"Well, the next chapter is called **The Rogue Bludger.**" Lucius said. Harry groaned and shook his head.

"Something wrong?"

"Oh no, you'll find out in the book."

**Since the disastrous episode of the pixies, Professor Lockhart had not brought live creatures to class. Instead, he read passages from his books to them, and sometimes reenacted some of the more dramatic bits. He usually picked Harry to help him with these reconstructions; so far, Harry had been forced to play a simple Transylvanian villager whom Lockhart had cured of a Babbling curse, a yeti with a head cold, and a vampire who had been unable to eat anything except lettuce since Lockhart had dealt with him.**

**Harry was hauled to the front of the class during their very next Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson, this time acting a werewolf. If he hadn't had a very good reason for keeping Lockhart in a good mood, he would have refused to do it,**

"**Nice loud howl, Harry—exactly—and then, if you'll believe it, I pounced—like this—slammed him to the floor—thus—with one had, I managed to hold him down—with my other, I put my wand to his throat—I then screwed up my remaining strength and preformed the immensely complex Homorphus Charm—he let out a piteous moan—go on Harry—higher than that—good—the fur vanished—the fangs shrank—and he turned back into a man. Simple yet effective—and another village will remember me forever as the hero who delivered them from the monthly terror of werewolf attacks."**

Everyone looked at Harry with a sympathetic look.

"Did he really knock you to the ground?" Minerva asked.

"Oh yes, and he reenacted anything and everything that had to do with any scene. Left a good bruise on my head."

"It _was _funny though." Draco said. Harry sent him a stinging hex.

(A/n-skipping to the Quidditch match)

**With a roar from the crowd to speed them upward, the fourteen players rose toward the leaden sky. Harry flew higher than any of them, squinting around for the Snitch.**

"**All right there, Scarhead?" Yelled Malfoy, shooting underneath him as though to show off the speed of his broom.**

**Harry had no time to reply. At that very moment, a heavy black Bludger came pelting toward him; he avoided it so narrowly that he felt it ruffle is hair as it passed.**

"**Close one, Harry!" Said George, streaking past him with his club in his hand, ready to knock the Bludger back toward a Slytherin. Harry saw George give the Bludger a powerful whack in the direction of Adrian Puecy, but the Bludger changed direction midair and shot straight for Harry again.**

**Harry dropped quickly to avid it, and George managed to hit it hard toward Malfoy. Once again, the Bludger swerved like a boomerang and shot at Harry's head.**

"Why's the Bludger going after you?" Narcissa asked.

"You'll find out soon. Oh, and thanks for saving my neck, guys." Harry said, addressing the twins.

"Well—"

"Someone has to –"

"Save your neck every time—"

"You do something reckless—"

"Or foolish—"

"Or Gryffindorish—"

"With a hero complex—"

"Alright, alright, I get it guys." Harry said, rolling his eyes.

"They're right you know." Severus said.

Minerva gave a dramatic gasp. "Severus Snape, agreeing with the Weasley twins, what has this world come to?" Severus just growled, everyone else laughed.

(A/n-going to when Harry catches the snitch.)

**Through a haze of rain and pain he dived for the shimmering sneering face below him and saw its eyes widen with fear: Malfoy thought Harry was attacking him.**

"**What that—" he gasped, careening out of Harry's way.**

**Harry took his remaining had off his broom and made a wild snatch; he felt his fingers close on the Cold Snitch but was now only gripping the broom with his legs and there was a yell from the crowd below as he headed straight for the ground, trying hard not to pass out.**

**With a spattering thud he hit the mud and rolled off his broom. His arm was hanging at a very strange angle; riddled with pain, he heard, as though from a distance, a good deal of whistling and shouting. He focused on the Snitch clutched in his good had.**

"**Aha," he said vaguely. "We've won."**

**And he fainted.**

**He came around, rain falling on his face, still laying on the field, with someone leaning over him. He saw a glitter of teeth.**

"**Oh, no, not you," he moaned.**

"**Doesn't know what he's saying," said Lockhart loudly to the anxious Gryffindors around them. Not to worry, Harry. I'm about to fix your arm."**

"**No!" Said Harry. "I'll keep it like this, thanks…"  
**

"I don't blame you." George said.

"Where were you, Minerva?" Harry asked.

"I tried to go down, but Dumbledore insisted I go to his office to discuss the Bludger incident."

"Oh."

**He tried to sit up, but the pain was terrible. He heard a familiar clicking noise nearby.**

"**I don't want a photo of this, Colin," he said loudly.**

"**Like back, Harry," said Lockhart soothingly. "It's a simple charm I've used countless of times—"**

"**Why can't I just go to the hospital wing?" Said Harry through clenched teeth.**

"**He should really, Professor," said a muddy Wood, who couldn't help grinning even though his Seeker was injured. "Great capture, Harry, really spectacular, your best yet, I'd say—"**

**Through the thickest of legs around him, Harry spotted Fred and George Weasley, wrestling the rogue Bludger into a box. It was still putting up a terrific fight.**

"That wasn't fun, accidently punched George in the stomach." Fred said.

"Yeah, I remember. You have a good punch by the way."

"I know."

"**Stand back," said Lockhart, who was rolling up his jade-green sleeves.**

"**No—don't—" said Harry weakly, but Lockhart was twirling his wand and a second later had directed it straight at Harry's arm.**

**A strange and unpleasant sensation started at Harry's shoulder and spread all the way down to his fingertips. IT felt as though his arm was being deflated. He didn't dare look at what was happening. He had shut his eyes, his face turned away from his arm, but his worst fears were realized as the people above him gasped and Colin Creevey began clicking away madly. His arm didn't hurt anymore—nor did it feel remotely like an arm.**

"**Ah," said Lockhart. "Yes. Well, that can sometimes happen. But the point his, the bones are no longer broken. That's the thing to bear in mind. So, Harry, just toddle up to the hospital wing—ah, Mr. Weasley, Miss. Granger, would you escort him? —And Madam Pomfrey will be able to—er—tidy you up a bit."**

**As Harry got to his feet, he felt strangely lopsided. Taking a deep breath he looked down at his right side. What he saw nearly made him pass out again.**

**Poking out of the end of his robes was what looked like a thick, flesh-colored rubber glove. He tried to move his fingers. Nothing happened.**

**Lockhart hadn't mended Harry's bones. He had removed them.**

"He didn't"

"He did."

"How does someone manage to mess up so much?" Draco said.

"This is Lockhart remember. He's a walking disaster." Harry said.

"Right, forgot."

(A/n-skipping to when Dobby appears)

"**Get off!" He said loudly, and then, "Dobby!"**

**The house-elf's goggling tennis ball eyes were peering at Harry through the darkness. A single tear was running down his long pointed nose.**

"**Harry Potter came back to school," he whispered miserable. "Dobby warned and warned Harry Potter. Ah sir, why didn't you heed Dobby? Why didn't Harry Potter go back home when he missed the train?"**

**Harry heaved himself up on his pillows and pushed Dobby's sponge away.**

"Why did he always call you Harry Potter and not just Harry?" Fred asked.

"Once he was free it was worse, he called me 'Master Harry Potter'. It took until my fifth year for him to stop. Now he just calls me 'Master Harry.'"

"He did all of that, didn't he?" Lucius asked.

"Yup."

"**What're you doing here?" He said. "And how did you know I missed the train?"**

**Dobby's lip trembled and Harry was seized by a sudden suspicion.**

"**It was you!" He said slowly. "You stopped the barrier from letting us come through!"**

"**Indeed yes, sir," said Dobby, nodding his head vigorously, ears flapping. "Dobby hid and watched for Harry Potter and sealed the gateway and Dobby had to iron his hands afterward"—he showed Harry ten long, bandaged Fingers—"but Dobby didn't care, sir, for he thought Harry Potter was safe and never did Dobby dram that Harry Potter would get to school another way!"**

**He was rocking backward and forward, shaking his ugly head.**

"**Dobby was so shocked when he heard Harry Potter was back at Hogwarts, he let his master's dinner burn! Such a flogging Dobby never had, sir…"**

"Lucius, you weren't the one who beat Dobby, were you?"

'Why do I always end up in these positions?' Lucius thought to himself.

"Of course not. I wouldn't want to hurt the little elf."

Harry sent him a stinging hex. Narcissa giggled. "You did deserve that one sweetie." She kissed him on the cheek.

**Harry slumped back onto his pillows.**

"**You nearly got Ron and me expelled," he said fiercely. "You'd better get lost before my bones come back, Dobby, or I might strangle you.**

**Dobby smiled weakly.**

"**Dobby is used to death threats, sir. Dobby gets them five times a day at home."**

Harry sent another stinging hex at Lucius.

**He blew his nose on a corner of the filthy pillowcase he wore, looking so pathetic that Harry felt his anger ebb away in spite of himself.**

"There's that huge Gryffindor heart showing through." Tom said, and smiled.

"**Why d'you wear that thing, Dobby?" He asked curiously.**

"**This, sir?" Said Dobby, plucking at the pillowcase. "'Tis a mark of the house-elf's enslavement, sir. Dobby can only be freed if his masters present him with clothes, sir. The family is careful not to ass Dobby even a sock, for then he would be free to leave their house forever."**

**Dobby mopped his bulging eyes and said suddenly, "Harry Potter must go home! Dobby thought his Bludger would be enough to make—"**

"**Your Bludger?" Said Harry, anger rising once more. "What 'you mean, your Bludger? You made that Bludger try and kill me?"**

"**Not kill you, sir, never kill you!" Said Dobby, shocked. "Dobby wants to save Harry Potter's life! Better sent home, grievously injured, than remain here, sir! Dobby only wanted Harry Potter hurt enough to be sent home!"**

"**Oh, is that all?" Said Harry angrily. "I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you wanted me sent home in pieces?"**

"**Ah, if Harry Potter only know!" Dobby groaned, more tears dripping onto his ragged pillowcase. "If he knew what he means to us, to the lowly, the enslaved, we dregs of the magical world! Dobby remembers how it was when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Names was at the height of his powers, sir! We house-elves were treated like vermin, sir! Of course, Dobby is still treated like that, sir," he admitted, drying his face on the pillowcase. "But mostly, sir, life has improved for my kind since you triumphed over He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Names. Harry Potter survived, and the Dark Lord's power was broken, and it was a new dawn, sir, and Harry Potter shone like a beacon of hope for those of us who thought the dark days would never end, sir…And now, at Hogwarts, terrible things are to happen, are perhaps happening already, and Dobby cannot let Harry Potter stay here now that history is to repeat itself, now that the Chamber of Secrets is open once more—"**

"That is the longest I've ever heard a house-elf speak." Tom said.

"Me either."

"Well, he is devoted to his 'Master Harry'." Severus said, smirking. Harry lightly slapped him on the arm and rolled his eyes.

**Dobby froze, horrorstruck, then grabbed Harry's water jug from his bedside table and cracked it over his own head, toppling out of sight. A second later, he crawled back onto the bed, cross-eyes, muttering, "Bad Dobby, very bad Dobby…"**

"**So there is a Chamber of Secrets?" Harry whispered. "And did you say it's been opened before? Tell me Dobby!" **

**He seized the elf's bony wrist as Dobby's hand inched toward the water jug. "But I'm not Muggle-born—how can I be in danger from the Chamber?"**

"**Ah, sir, ask no more, ask no more of poor Dobby," stammered the elf, his eyes huge in the dark. "Dark deeds are planned in this place, but Harry Potter must not be here when they happen—go home, Harry Potter, go home. Harry Potter must not meddle in this, sir, 'tis too dangerous—"**

"**Who is it, Dobby?" Harry said, keeping a firm hold on Dobby's wrist to stop him from hitting himself with the water jug again.**

"**Who's opened it? Who opened it last time?"**

"**Dobby can't sir, Dobby can't, Dobby mustn't tell!" Squealed the elf. "Go home, Harry Potter, go home!"**

"**I'm not going anywhere!" Said Harry fiercely. "One of my best friends is Muggle-born; she'll be first in line if the Chamber really has been opened—"**

"**Harry Potter risks his own life for his friends!" Moaned Dobby in a kind of miserable ecstasy.**

"Bad images, bad images!" Draco yelled. The twins and Harry scrunched up their noses they obviously pictured the image.

"AW, Draco—" Harry said.

"What's wrong—"

"With you—?"

"THAT'S DISGUSTING!" Harry, Fred and George yelled at the same time. Narcissa hit his son upside the head.

"Keep your head out of the gutter, especially when it comes to…this."

"Draco, where did you get this brain from?"

"Blame father, he made me be friends with the two gorillas, Crabbe and Goyle." This time Lucius his son on the head.

"**So noble! So valiant! But he must save himself, he must, Harry Potter must not—"**

**Dobby suddenly froze, his bat ears quivering. Harry heard it, too. There were footsteps coming down the passageway outside.**

"**Dobby must go!" Breathed the elf, terrified. There was loud crack, and Harry's fist was suddenly clenched on thin air. He slumped back into bed, his eyes on the dark doorway to the hospital wing as the footsteps drew nearer.**

(A/n-skipping to the end)

**And from what Harry could see of Professor McGonagall's shadowy face, she didn't understand this any better than he did.**

"That's the end of the chapter."

"Who's gonna read?"

"I will." Narcissa said, grabbing the book.

* * *

I'll cut some parts and tell you when I do.


	12. Chapter 12

**Bold- Original story by J.K Rowling**

_Italics- Parsletongue _

Chapter 12

"This chapter's called **The Dueling Club."** Narcissa read.

Harry, Severus, and Draco groaned.

"This was a disaster."

"Blame Uncle Sev. He's the one who told me to shoot the spell." Draco said, pointing to his godfather who was scowling.

(A/n-going to when they steal from Severus' store)

**Harry ducked swiftly down behind his cauldron, pulled one of Fred's Filibuster fireworks out of his pocket and gave it a quick prod with his wand. The firework began to fizz and sputter. Knowing he had only seconds, Harry straightened up, took aim, and lobbed it into the air; it landed right on target in Goyle's cauldron.**

**Goyle's potions exploded, showering the whole class. People shrieked as splashes of the Swelling Solution hit them. Malfoy got a face full and his nose began to swell like a balloon; Goyle blundered around, his hands over his eyes, which had expanded to the size of a dinner plate—Snape was trying to restore calm and find out what had happened. Through the confusion, Harry saw Hermione slip quietly into Snape's office.**

"**Silence! SILENCE!" Snape roared. "Anyone who had been splashed, come here for a Deflating Draught –when I find out who did this—"**

**Harry tried not to laugh as he watched Malfoy hurry forward, his head drooping with the weight of a nose like a small melon. As half of the class lumbered to Snape's desk, some weighted down with arms like clubs, others unable to talk through gigantic puffed-up lips, Harry saw Hermione slide back into the dungeon, the front of her robes bulging.**

"You deliberately made a potion exp—Granger stole from my office?" Severus yelled. Harry was laughing a little. Hermione looked scared shitless. Severus threw several stinging hexes at Hermione, Ron was trying to take them all for her until Morsus came over which froze the redhead on the spot. Once Severus calmed down, Narcissa began to read again.

**When everyone had taken a swig of the antidote and the various swellings had subsided, Snape swept over the Goyle's cauldron and scooped out the twisted black remains of the firework. There was a sudden hush.**

"**If I ever find out who threw this," Snape whispered, "I shall make sure that person is expelled."**

**Harry arranged his face into what he hoped was a puzzled expression. Snape was looking right at him, and the bell that rang ten minutes later could not have been more welcome.**

"**He knew it was me," Harry told Ron and Hermione as they hurried back to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. "I could tell."**

"You were right of course." Severus said.

(A/n-going right to the dueling club)

"**Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape," said Lockhart flashing a wide smile. "He tells me he knows a tiny little bit about dueling himself and has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration before we begin. Now, I don't want any of you youngsters to worry—you'll still have your Potions master when I'm through with him."  
**

Lucius and Tom snorted.

"How did he rope you into that?" Lucius asked.

"He threatened to change my entire wardrobe into the overly bright and happy colors he wears."

"**Wouldn't it be good if they finished each other off?" Ron muttered in Harry's ear.**

**Snape's upper lip was curling. Harry wondered why Lockhart was still smiling; Snape had been looking at him like that he'd have been running as fast as he could in the opposite direction.**

"Glad to hear that." Severus said, a gleam in his eyes.

"You know, that isn't true anymore. Even Tom wouldn't be able to scare me away."

"Is that so?" Tom said the same gleam in his eyes. "We'll just have to see about that."  
Tom and Severus shared a look. They were going to show Harry.

**Lockhart and Snape turned to face each other and bowed; at least Lockhart did, with much twirling of his hands, whereas Snape jerked his head irritable. Then they raised their wands like swords in front of them.**

"**As you see, we are holding our wands in the accepted combat position," Lockhart told the silent crowd. "On the count of three, we will cast our first spells. Neither of us will be aiming to kill, of course."**

"**I wouldn't bet on that," Harry murmured, watching Snape baring his teeth.**

"**One—tow—three—"**

**Both of them swung their wands above their heads and pointed them at their opponent; Snape cried: **_**"Expelliarmus!" **_**There was a dazzling flash of scarlet light and Lockhart was blasted off his feet: he flew backward off the stage, smashed into the wall, and slid down it to sprawl on the floor.**

**Malfoy and some other Slytherins cheered. Hermione was dancing on tiptoes. "Do you think he's alright?" She squealed through her fingers.**

"**Who cares?" Said Harry and Ron together.**

**Lockhart was getting unsteadily to his feet. His hat had fallen off and his wavy hair was standing on end. **

"**Well, there you have it!" He said, tottering back onto the platform. "That was a Disarming Charm—as you see, I've lost my wand—ah, thank you, Miss. Brown—yes, and excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don't mine me saying so, it was very obvious what you were about to do. If I had wanted to stop you it would have been only too easy—however, I felt it would be instructive to let them see…"**

"How did you survive with his as a teacher?" Narcissa asked.

"Just barely, I'm glad they canceled exams or I would have failed Defense that year." Harry said.

**Snape was looking murderous. Possible Lockhart noticed because he said, "Enough demonstrating! I'm going to come amongst you now and put you all into pairs. Professor Snape, if you'd like to help me—"**

"Help you into a wall maybe." George said.

(A/n-skipping to the demonstration between Harry and Draco)

"**I think I'd better teach you how to block unfriendly spells," said Lockhart, standing flustered in the mist of the hall. He glanced at Snape, whose black eyes glinted, and looked away. "Let's have a volunteer pair—Longbottom and Finch-Fletchley, how about you—"**

"**A bad idea, Professor Lockhart," said Snape, gliding over like a large malevolent bat.**

Everyone laughed while Severus glared.

"**Longbottom causes devastation with the simplest spells. We'll ne sending what's left of Finch-Fletchley up to the hospital wing in a matchbox." Neville's round, pink face went pinker. "How about Malfoy and Potter?" Said Snape with a twisted smile.**

"**Excellent idea!" Said Lockhart, gesturing Harry and Malfoy into the middle of the hall as the crowd backed away to give them room.**

"**Now, Harry," said Lockhart. "When Draco points his wand at you, you do this."**

**He raised his own wand, attempted a complicated sort of wiggling actin, and dropped it. Snape smirked as Lockhart quickly picked it up, saying, "Whoops—my wand is a little overexcited—"**

"Stupid images." Draco said again, moaning. This time Severus sent a stinging hex at him.

"Merlin Draco, keep your mind _out _of the gutter."

**Snape moved closer to Malfoy, bent down, and whispered something in his ear. Malfoy smirked, too. Harry looked up nervously at Lockhart and said, "Professor, could you show me that blocking thing again?"**

"**Scared?" Muttered Malfoy, so that Lockhart couldn't hear him.**

"**You wish," said Harry out of the corner of his mouth.**

**Lockhart cuffed Harry merrily on the shoulder. "Just do what I did, Harry!"**

"**What, drop my wand?"**

"There's your Slytherin side, I was wondering when that would show through your Gryffindor." Tom whispered to Harry.

**But Lockhart wasn't listening.**

"**Three—two—one—go!" He shouted.**

**Malfoy raised his wand quickly and bellowed, "**_**Serpensortia!"**_

**The end of his wand exploded. Harry watched, aghast, as a long black snake shot out of it, fell heavily onto the floor between them and raised itself, ready to strike. There were some screams as the crowd backed away, clearing the floor.**

"**Don't move Potter," said Snape lazily, clearly enjoying the sight of Harry standing motionless, eye to eye with the angry snake. "I'll get rid of it…"**

"**Allow me!" Shouted Lockhart. He brandished his wand at the snake and there was a loud bang; the snake, instead of vanishing, flew ten feet into the air and fell back to the floor with a loud smack. Enraged, hissing furiously, it slithered straight toward Justin Finch-Fletchley and raised itself again, fangs exposed, poised to strike.**

**Harry wasn't sure what made him do it. He wasn't even aware of deciding to do it. All he knew was that his legs were carrying him forward as though he was on casters and that he had shouted stupidly at the snake "Leave him alone!" And miraculously—inexplicable—the snake slumped to the floor, docile as a think, black garden hose, its eyes no on Harry. Harry felt the fear drain out of him. He knew the snake wouldn't attack anyone now, though how he knew it, he couldn't have explained.**

**He looked up at Justin, grinning, expecting to see Justin looking relieves, or puzzled, or even grateful—but certainly not angry and scared.**

"**What do you think you're playing at?" He shouted, and before Harry could say anything, Justin had turned and stormed out of the hall.**

"Severus Tobias Snape! Why would you have my _son _conjure a dangerous snake? " Narcissa said.

"At the time I wanted to see Harry scared for once. I didn't know he could speak to snakes. Sorry, by the way." Severus said. Narcissa huffed.

**Snape stepped forward, waved his wand, and the snake vanished in a small puff of black smoke. Snape, too, was looking at Harry in an unexpected way: It was shrewd and calculating look, and Harry didn't like it. He was also dimly aware of an ominous muttering all around the walls. Then he felt a tugging on the back of his robes.**

"**Come on," said Ron's voice in his ear. "Move—come on—" **

**Ron steered him out of the hall, Hermione hurrying alongside them. As they went through the doors, the people on either side drew away as though they were frightened of catching something.**

"Everyone but the Slytherins was scared shitless of you." Draco said.

"That's not helping, Draco."

(A/n-skipping to the end)

**Justin was carried to the hospital wins by Professor Flitwick and Professor Sinistra of the Astronomy department, but nobody seemed to know what to do for Nearly Headless Nick. In the end, Professor McGonagall conjured a large fan out of thin air, which she gave to Ernie with instructions to waft Nearly Headless Nick up the stairs. This Ernie did, fanning Nick along like a silent black hovercraft. This left Harry and Professor McGonagall alone together.**

"**This way, Potter," she said.**

"**Professor," said Harry at once, "I swear I didn't—"**

"**This is out of my hands, Potter," said Professor McGonagall curtly.**

**They marched in silence around a corner and she stopped before a large and extremely ugly stone gargoyle.**

"**Lemon drop!" She said. This evidently was a password because the gargoyle sprang suddenly to life and hopped aside as the wall behind them split in two.**

"Stupid lemon drops." Harry mumbled.

"He laced them with calming draught, you know." Minerva said.

"I figured he'd do something like that." Severus added.

**Even full of dread for what was coming Harry couldn't fail to be amazed. Behind the wall was a spiral staircase that was moving smoothly upward, like an escalator.**

Harry had to explain an escalator to the purebloods.

**As he and Professor McGonagall stepped onto it, Harry head the wall thud closed behind them. They rose upward in circles, higher and higher, until at last, slightly dizzy, Harry saw a gleaming oak door ahead, with a brass knocker in the shape of a griffin.**

**He knew now where he was being taken. This must be where Dumbledore lived.**

"That's the end of the chapter."

"One more chapter before bed." Narcissa said.

"What are we going to do with the prisoners at night?" Draco asked.

Lucius slapped him upside the head. "Are you sure you have a brain? They're going back into the dungeons." Draco was still rubbing his head. He would need a headache-reducing potion soon if he kept getting hit.

"So who's going to read this chapter?"  
"I will." Lucius tossed Severus the book.

* * *

I'll cut some parts and tell you when I do.


	13. Chapter 13

**Bold- Original story by J.K Rowling**

_Italics- Parsletongue _

Chapter 13

"This chapter's called **The Polyjuice Potion."** Severus read. "Tell me you didn't brew this potion."

"Okay, I didn't brew this potion." Harry said, and it was a lie either, Hermione brewed the potion. Severus rolled his eyes. "Tell me you didn't drink the potion."

"Okay, I di…I can't." Harry sighed.

"You took polyjuice potion in your second year? Who brewed it?"

"Er…Hermione."  
"You drank a potion that a second year brewed? Not to mention that this potion is very hard to make?"

"…Yes." Severus sighed, there was nothing he could do about it now. Deciding to let it go he started to read.

(A/n-skipping to when Fred and George show up)

**Fred and George, however, found all this very funny. They went out of their way to march ahead of Harry down the corridors, shouting, "Make way for the Heir of Slytherin, seriously evil wizard coming through…"**

**Percy was deeply disapproving of this behavior.**

"**It is not a laughing matter," he said coldly.**

"**Oh, get out of the way, Percy," said Fred. "Harry's in a hurt."**

"**Yeah, he's off to the Chamber of Secrets for a cup of tea with his fanged servant," said George chortling.**

"Thanks for being there, guys."

"No problem."  
"That's what brothers are for." George added.

**Ginny didn't find it amusing either.**

"**Oh, don't," she wailed every time Fred asked Harry loudly who he was planning to attack next, or when George pretended to ward Harry off with a large clove of garlic when they met.**

The twins high-fived.

**Harry didn't mind; it made him feel better that Fred and George, at least, thought the idea of his being Slytherin's heir was quite ludicrous. But their antics seemed to be aggravating Draco Malfoy, who looked increasingly sour each time he saw them at it.**

"**It's because he's bursting to say it's really him," said Ron knowingly. **

"Then we definitely know you're wrong." George said.

"**You know how he hates anyone beating him at anything and you're getting all the credit for his dirty work.**

"**Not for long," said Hermione in a satisfied tone. "The polyjuice potion's nearly ready. We'll be getting the truth out of him and day now."  
**(A/n-skipping to when Harry and Ron get to Draco)

**The Slytherin common room was a long, low underground room with rough stonewalls and ceiling from which round, greenish lamps were hanging on chains. A fire was crackling under an elaborately carved mantelpiece ahead of them, and several Slytherins were silhouetted around it in high-backed chairs.**

"**Wait here," said Malfoy to Harry and Ron, motioning them to get a pair of empty chairs set back from the fire. "I'll go and get it—my father's just sent it to me—"**

**Wondering what Malfoy was going to show them, Harry and Ron sat down, doing their best to look at home.**

"It was really nerve wracking. For all we know, Severus could of came in at any minute." Harry said.

"I don't go into the common room unless someone comes to get me or I need to make an announcement." Severus informed.

**Malfoy came back a minute later, holding what looked like a newspaper clipping. He thrust it under Ron's nose.**

"**That'll give you a laugh," he said.**

**Harry saw Ron's eyes widen in shock. He read the clipping quickly, gave a very forced laugh, and handed it to Harry.**

**It had been clipped out of the Daily Prophet, and it read:  
**(A/n-I'm not going to type out the article)

"**Well?" Said Malfoy impatiently as Harry handed the clipping back to him. "Don't you think it's funny?"**

"**Ha, ha," said Harry bleakly.**

"**Arthur Weasley loves muggles so much he should snap his wand in half and go and join them," said Malfoy scornfully. "You'd never know the Weasleys were purebloods, the way they behave."**

**Ron's—or rather, Crabbe's—face was contorted with fury.**

"**What's up with you, Crabbe?" Snapped Malfoy.**

"**Stomachache," Ron grunted.**

"**Well, go up to the hospital wing and give all those mudbloods a kick from me," said Malfoy snickering.**

"Draco! That's not how your father and I raised you!" Narcissa screamed.

Draco cowered in his seat; he would be sitting with someone else for the rest of the books.

"**You know, I'm surprised the Daily Prophet hasn't reported all these attacks yet," he went on thoughtfully. "I suppose Dumbledore's trying to hush it all up. He'll be sacked if it doesn't stop soon. Father's always said old Dumbledore's the worst thing that's ever happened to this place. He loves muggle-borns. A decent headmaster would never let slime like that Creevey in."**

**Malfoy started taking pictures with an imaginary camera and did a cruel but accurate impression of Coin: "Potter, can I have you picture, Potter? Can I have your autograph? Can I lick your shoes, please, Potter?"**

"It was kind of funny." Harry admitted.

**He dropped his hands and looked at Harry and Ron.**

"**What's the matter with you two?"**

**Far too late, Harry and Ron forced themselves to laugh, but Malfoy seemed satisfied; perhaps Crabbe and Goyle were always slow of the uptake.**

Draco snorted. "That's an understatement. They're slower than a snail."

"**Saint Potter, the mudblood's friend" said Malfoy slowly. "He's another one who no proper wizard feeling or he wouldn't go around with that jumped-up Granger mudblood. And people think he's the Slytherin heir!"**

"Draco, how many times are you going to use that word?" Severus said. He hated that word ever since he said it to his childhood friend, Lily Evans. Draco gulped.

"Umm…" The blonde shifted uncomfortably.

(A/n-going to when they get back to Hermione)

"**Hermione, come out, we've got loads to tell you—"**

"**Go away!" Hermione squeaked.**

**Harry and Ron looked at each other.**

"**What's the matter?" Said Ron. "You must be back to normal by now, we are—"**

**But Moaning Myrtle glided suddenly though the stall door. Harry had never seen her looing so happy.**

"**Oooooh, wait till you see," she said. "It's awful—"**

**They heard the lock slide back and Hermione emerged, sobbing, her robes pulled over her head.**

"**What's up?" Said Ron uncertainly. "Have you still got Millicent's nose or something?" **

**Hermione let her robes fall and Ron backed into the sink.**

**Her face was covered in black fur. Her eyes had turned yellow and there were long, pointed ears pointing through her hair.**

"**It was a c-cat hair!" She howled. "M-Millicent Bulstrode m-must have a cat! And the p-potion isn't supposed to be used for animal transformations."**

"**Uh-oh," said Ron.**

"**You'll be teased something dreadful," said Myrtle happily.**

"**It's okay, Hermione," said Harry quickly. "We'll take you up to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey never asks too many questions…"**

**It took a long time to persuade Hermione to leave the bathroom. Moaning Myrtle sped them on their way with a hearty guffaw. "Wait till everyone finds you've got a tail!"**

Everyone started to burst out laughing. It took all of Severus' self control to finish the chapter before laughing. This disturbed the prisoners, except Dudley who was utterly clueless. They were gaping at the scene. They've never seen Severus or Lucius laugh like that before.

"I think you two should do more things like this, you're scaring the prisoners." Harry said between fits of laughter. Hermione had tears running down her cheeks. After a good ten minutes everyone sobered up.

"Well, I think it's time to go to bed." Minerva said.

"_Master, I think we should have that talk. Now." _Morsus hissed on the way to Harry's room. Tom heard and snickered. "You're in for it now."

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Harry asked rolling his eyes.

"Very much so."

Harry stuck out his tongue, and then looked down the hall. No one was there so he went over and kissed Tom on the lips quickly then went into his room.

"_Tease."_ Tom hissed at the closed door. The only answer was Harry's laugh.

When Harry closed his bedroom and turned around he saw Morsus sitting on his bed, looking up expectantly.

"_So, you wanted to talk, so talk."_

"_I…about earlier, with Nagini…"_

"_I was right, wasn't I?" _Harry had a smug look on his face. Morsus hissed.

"_No." _Harry just raised an eyebrow. _"Oh, alright. Yes, it has to do with her."_

"_Well, don't leave me hanging."_

"_I…lied before…I do like her…"_

"_I knew it." _

"_Yes well. I don't know what to do now. I see you with blue-eyes but that doesn't help me much, I'm a snake."_

"_I'll tell you what, I'll talk Tom for you and see if Nagini has said anything to him. If he has I'll tell you and go from there. Deal?"_

"_Deal. Thank you master."_

"_You're welcome, now go to sleep. I'll talk to Tom in the morning."_

* * *

_I'll cut some parts and tell you when I do._


	14. Chapter 14

**Bold- Original story by J.K Rowling**

_Italics- Parsletongue _

Chapter 14

"Hey Tom, could I talk to you for a moment?" Harry asked during breakfast the next morning.

"Sure." They went into the living room. The prisoners were sent back down to the dungeons last night.

"So, what do you need?"

"I had that talk with Morsus yesterday. He likes here and asked me for advice. Has Nagini said anything to you about Morsus?"

Tom chuckled. "Ironically, she talked to me last night too, and she likes him."

"So, what do we have them do?"

"We'll just nudge them closer. If that doesn't work then we'll lock them in a room together until they figure it out."

"Very Slytherin of you, I like it." Tom then pulled Harry into a kiss. Like all the other times, Harry's breath was taken away.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" Draco yelled, causing everyone else to run into the living room. Harry was blushing very, very badly, Tom looked like nothing unusual happened.

"I…we…he…umm…" Harry stammered.

"_Master, why were you shoving your tongue into blue-eye's mouth?" _Morsus asked.

"_I…uh…help…"_

"_Merlin Harry, your acting like we got caught having sex. We were just kissing."_

"Well, what were you doing?" Severus asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We…were…err…sort of kissing." Harry stammered out. He was blushing very badly still.

"That's all?" Narcissa asked, slapping Draco lightly on the head. "You made it sound like they were having sex, Draco." Draco was now blushing.

"I think for the safety of not being hexed, I saw we drop this." Lucius said, he could tell his lord was getting a little annoyed.

So they all sat down. Tom and Harry sitting on the love seat. Severus was sitting on the couch closest to his son with Minerva and on the same couch. The twins still sat on the floor. Lucius and Narcissa shared the last couch. Morsus and Nagini were coiled up at their master's feet. Their heads were resting closer than they should.

"So, who's going to read?"

"Should we bring the prisoners up?"

"No, I'm getting tired of them here. We'll bring them up for the fourth and fifth book. If they live that long that is." Tom said.

"Who's reading again?"

"Give me the book." Tom said, holding his hand out. "This chapter's called **The Very Secret Diary**." Then Tom groaned. "This is my diary isn't it?"  
"Yup."

(A/n-going to February 14th)

**Lockhart's idea of a morale-booster became clear at breakfast time on February fourteenth. Harry hadn't had must sleep because of a late-running Quidditch practice the night before, and he hurried down to the Great Hall, slightly late. He thought, or a moment that he'd walked through the wrong doors.**

**The walls were all covered with large, lurid pink flowers. Worse still, heart-shaped confetti was falling from the pale blue ceiling. Harry went over to the Gryffindor table, where Ron was sitting looking sickened, and Hermione seemed to have been overcome with giggles.**

"**What's going on?" Harry asked then, sitting down and wiping confetti off his bacon.**

**Ron pointed to the teachers' table, apparently too disgusted to speak. Lockhart, wearing lurid pink robes to match the decorations, was waving for silence. The teacher son either side of him were looing stony-faced. From where he sat, Harry could see a muscle going in Professor McGonagall's cheek. Snape looked as though someone had just fed him a large beaker of Skele-Gro.**

"I was about to throttle the man." Severus said. "There was way to much pink."

"I was deciding if it was worth my job to transfigure him into a bug that Severus would squish, or hex later."

"I was wondering how much trouble I would be in if I set some of the flowers on fire." Draco said.

"**Harry Valentine's Day!" Lockhart shouted. "And may I thank the forty-six people who have so far sent me cards! Yes, I have taken the liberty of arranging this little surprise for you all—and it doesn't end here!"**

**Lockhart clapped his hands and through the doors to the entrance hall matched a dozen surly-looking dwarfs. Not just any dwarfs, however. Lockhart had them all wearing golden wings and carrying harps.**

"**My friendly, card-carrying cupids!" Beamed Lockhart. "They will be roving around the school today delivering your valentines! And the fun doesn't stop here! I'm sure my colleagues will want to enter into the spirit of the occasion! Why not ask Professor Snape to show you how to whip up a Love Potion! And while you're at it, Professor Flitwick knows more about Entrancing Enchantments than any wizard I've ever met, the sly old dog!"**

**Professor Flitwick buried his face in his hands. Snape was looking as though the first person to ask him for a Love Potion would be force-fed poison.**

"I wouldn't do that. I would hex them into oblivion." Severus corrected.

"I don't doubt it? Did anyone stupid enough ask?"

"No, thank merlin."

"I hated those dwarfs though. Such a nuisance, they came in disturbing classes all day." Minerva said.

"Those dwarfs weren't friendly by far, I got kicked in the shins and knocked down. Got forced to listen to a song." Harry said.

(A/n-going to when Harry opens the diary)

**The ink shone brightly on the paper for a second and then, as though it was being sucked into the page, vanished. Excited, Harry loaded up his quill a second time and wrote, "My name is Harry Potter."**

**The words shone momentarily on the page and they, too, sank without trace. Then, at last, something happened.**

**Oozing back out of the page, in his very own ink came words Harry had never written. **

"_**Hello, Harry Potter. My name is Tom Riddle. How did you come by my diary?"**_

**These words, too, faded away, but not before Harry had started to scribble back.**

"**Someone tried to flush it down the toilet."**

**He waited eagerly for Riddle's reply.**

"_**Luck that I recorded my memories in some more lasting way than ink. But I always knew that there would be those who would not want this diary read."**_

(A/n-going to when Harry goes back in time)

**The pages of the diary began to blow as though caught in a high wind, stopping halfway through the month of June. Mouth hanging open, Harry saw that the little square for June thirteenth seemed to have turned into a minuscule television screen. His hands trembling slightly, he raised the book to press his eye against the little window, and before he knew what was happening, he was tilting forward; the window was widening, he felt his body leave his bed, and he was pitched headfirst through the opening in the page, into a whirl of color and shadow.**

Tom had tightened his grip on Harry unconsciously. Harry just snuggled closer in comfort.

**He felt his feet hit solid ground, and stood, shaking as the blurred shapes around him came suddenly into focus.**

**He knew immediately where he was. This circular room with the sleeping portraits was Dumbledore's office—but it wasn't Dumbledore who was sitting behind the desk. A wizened, frail-looking wizard, bald except for a few wisps of white hair, was reading a letter by candlelight. Harry had never seen this man before.**

"**I'm sorry," he said shakily. "I didn't mean to butt in—"  
But the wizard didn't look up. He continued to read, frowning slightly. Harry drew nearer to his desk and stammered, "Er—I'll just so, shall I?"**

**Still the wizard ignored him. He didn't seem to even have heard him. Thinking that the wizard might be deaf, Harry raised his voice.**

"**Sorry I disturbed you. I'll go now," he half-shouted.**

**The wizard folded up the letter with a sigh, stood up, walked past Harry without a glance at him, and went to draw the curtains at his window.**

"Why did you still talk to man if he ignored you?"

"Like the book said, I thought he was deaf." Harry shrugged.

**The sky outside the window was ruby-red; it seemed to be sunset. The wizard went back to the desk, sat don, and twiddled his thumbs, watching the door.**

**Harry looked around the office. No Fawkes the phoenix—no whirring silver contraptions. This was Hogwarts as Riddle had known it, meaning that this unknown wizard was headmaster, not Dumbledore, and he, Harry, was little more than a phantom, completely invisible to the people of fifty years ago.**

**There was a knock on the office door.**

"**Enter," said the old wizard in a feeble voice.**

**A boy of about sixteen entered, taking off his pointed hat. A silver prefect's badge was glinting on his chest. He was much taller than Harry, but he, too, had jet-black hair.**

"You know, it's not that hard to be taller than you." Draco said. Harry just scowled he hated being short.

"**Ah, Riddle," said the headmaster.**

"**You wanted to see me, Professor Dippet?" Said Riddle. He looked nervous.**

"**Sit down," said Dippet. "I've just been reading the letter you sent me."**

"**Oh," said Riddle. He sat down, gripping his hands together very tightly.**

"**My dear boy," said Dippet kindly, "I cannot possibly let you stay at school over the summer. Surely you want to go home for the holidays?"**

"He reminds me of another Dumbledore." Harry said.

"I agree."

"**No," said Riddle at once. "I'd much rather stay at Hogwarts than go back to that—to that—"**

"**You live in a Muggle orphanage during the holidays, I believe?" Said Dippet curiously.**

"**Yes, sir," said Riddle, reddening slightly.**

"**You are Muggle-born?"**

"**Half-Blood, sir," said Riddle. "Muggle father, witch mother.**

"**And are both of your parents—"**

"**My mother dies just after I was born, sir. They told me at the orphanage she lived just long enough to name me—Tom after my father, Marvolo after my grandfather."**

Lucius and Severus shot their heads in the direction of their lord.

"You're a half-blood, my lord?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, so if your friend Severus." Tom said simply. "Do you have a problem?"

"N-no"

**Dippet clucked his tongue sympathetically.**

"**The ting is Tom," he sighed, "special arrangements might have been made for you, but in the current circumstances…"**

"**You mean all these attacks, sit?" Said Riddle, and Harry's heart leapt, and he moved closer, scared of missing anything.**

"**Precisely," said the headmaster. "My dear boy, you must see how foolish it would be of me to allow you to remain at the castle when term ends. Particularly in light of recent tragedy…the death of that poor girl…You will be safer by far at your orphanage. As a matter of fact, the Ministry of Magic is even now talking about closing the school. We are no nearer locating the—er—source of all this unpleasantness…"**

**Riddle's eyes had widened.**

"**Sir—if the person was caught—if it all stopped—"**

"**What do you mean?" Said Dippet with a squeak in his voice, sitting up in his chair. "Riddle, do you mean you know something about these attacks?"**

"**No, sir," said Riddle quickly.**

**But Harry was sure it was the same sort of "no" that he himself had given Dumbledore.**

"That's because it was."

**Dippet sank back, looking faintly disappointed.**

"**You my go, Tom…"**

**Riddle slid off his chard and slouched out of the room. Harry followed him.**

**Down the moving spiral staircase they went, emerging next to the gargoyle in the darkening corridor. Riddle stopped, and so did Harry, watching him. Harry could tell that Riddle was doing some serious thinking. He was biting his lip, his forehead furrowed.**

**Then, as though he had suddenly reached a decision, he hurried off, Harry gliding noiselessly behind him. They didn't see another person until they reached the entrance hall, when a tall wizard with long, sweeping auburn hair and beard called to Riddle from the marble staircase.**

"**What are you doing, wandering around this late, Tom?"**

**Harry gaped at the wizard. He was none other than a fifty-years-younger Dumbledore.**

"**I had to see the headmaster, sir," said Riddle.**

"**Well, hurry off to bed," said Dumbledore, giving Riddle exactly the kind of penetrating stare Harry knew so well. "Best not to roam the corridors these days. Not since…"**

"He suspected you, didn't he?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Tom said.

**He sighed heavily, bade Riddle goodnight, and strode off. Riddle watched him walk out of sight and then, moving quickly, headed straight down the stone steps to the dungeons, with Harry in hit pursuit.**

**But to Harry's disappointment, Riddle led him not into a hidden passageway or a secret tunnel but to the very dungeon in which Harry had Potions with Snape. The torches hadn't been lit, and when Riddle pushed the door almost closed, Harry could only just see him, standing stock-still by the door, watching the passage outside.**

**It felt to Harry that they were there for at least an hour. All he could see what the figure of Riddle at the door, staring through the crack, waiting like a statue. And just when Harry had stopped feeling expectant and tense and started wishing he could return to the present, he heard something move beyond the door.**

**Someone was creeping along the passage. He heard whoever it was pass the dungeon where he and Riddle were hidden. Riddle, quiet as a shadow, edged through the door and followed, Harry tiptoeing behind him, forgetting that he couldn't be heard.**

**For perhaps five minutes they followed the footsteps, until Riddle stopped suddenly, his head inclined in the direction of new noises. Harry heard a door creak open, and then someone speaking in a hoarse whisper.**

"**C'mon…gotta get yeh outta here…C'mon now…in the box…"**

**There was something familiar about that voice…**

**Riddle suddenly jumped around the corner. Harry steeped out behind him. He could see the dark outline of a huge boy who was crouching in front of an open door, a very large box next to it.**

"**Evening, Rubeus," said Riddle sharply.**

Tom winced.

**The boy slammed the door shut and stood up.**

"**What yer doin' down here, Tom?"**

**Riddle stepped closer.**

"**It's all over," he said. "I'm going to have to turn you in, Rubeus. They're talking about closing Hogwarts if the attacks don't stop."  
"What d'yeh—"**

"**I don't think you meant to kill anyone. But monsters don't make good pets. I suppose you just let it out for exercise and—"**

"**It never killed no one!" Said the large boy, backing against the closed door. From behind him, Harry could hear a funny rustling and clicking.**

"**Come one, Rubeus," said Riddle, moving yet closer. "The dead girl's parents will be here tomorrow. The least Hogwarts can do it make sure that the thing that killed their daughter is slaughtered…"**

"**It wasn't him!" Roared the boy, his voice echoing in the dark passage. "He wouldn'! He never!"**

"**Stand aside," said Riddle, drawing out his wand.**

**His spell lit the corridor with a sudden flaming light. The door behind the large boy flew open with such force it knocked him into the wall opposite. And out of it came something that made Harry let out a long, piercing cream unheard by anyone—**

**A vast, low-slung, hairy body and a tangle of black legs. A gleam of many eyes and a pair of razor-sharp pincers—Riddle raised his wand again, but he was too late. The thing bowled him over as it scuttled away, tearing up the corridor and out of sight. Riddle scrambled to his feet, looking after it; he raised his wand, but the huge boy leapt on him, seized his wand, and threw him back down, yelling, "NOOOOO!" **

"I never took Hagrid as a violent type." Minerva said.

"When it comes to his monsters…well…" Harry finished awkwardly.

**The scene whirled, the darkness became complete; Harry felt himself falling and, with a crash, he landed spread-eagled on his four-poster in the Gryffindor dormitory; Riddle's diary lying open on his stomach.**

**Before he had tome to regain his breath, the dormitory door opened and Ron came in.**

"**There you are," he said.**

**Harry sat up. He was sweating and shaking.**

"**What's up?" Said Ron, looking at him with concern.**

"**It was Hagrid, Ron. Hagrid opened the Chamber of Secrets fifty years ago."**

"I was so off." Harry said, shaking his head.

"That's the end of the chapter."

"Who's going to read?"  
"I will." George said, reaching for the book.

* * *

I'll cut some parts and tell you when I do.


	15. Chapter 15

**Bold- Original story by J.K Rowling**

_Italics- Parsletongue _

Chapter 15

"This chapter is called **Cornelius Fudge."** George read. Harry and Lucius groaned.

"Can we skip this chapter, I'll give you a summary of it." Harry said/ pleaded.

"Yes, please. That man was an idiot." Lucius said.

Everyone else just nodded.

"Basically, Hermione starts to figure out that it's a basilisk. Then she gets petrified. Fudge comes and arrests Hagrid because he thinks he's doing it again. Hagrid hints to Ron and me to 'follow the spiders.' And we do, which in the next chapter. Oh and Dumbledore leaves."  
"I don't have a good feeling about this…" Severus said.

"I think we should bring Ron up for this, you know he hates spiders." Harry said looking at the twins who were grinning.

"Excellent idea Harry." Fred said.

"We'll go and get him." Before anyone could protest the twins left to the dungeons an evil gleam in their eyes.

When they cane back they chained Ron to the ground, Morsus and Nagini as guards.

(A/n-going to when they're at the spider's…home)

**He never knew how long he was in the creature's clutches; he only knew that the darkness suddenly lifted enough for him to see that the leaf-strewn ground was now swarming with spiders. Craning his neck sideways, he realized that they had reached the ridge of a vast hollow, a hollow that had been cleared of trees, so that the stars shone brightly onto the worst scene he had ever laid eyes on.**

**Spiders. Not tiny spiders like those surging over the leaves below. Spiders the size of carthorses, eight-eyes, eight-legged, black, hairy, gigantic. The massive specimen that was carrying Harry made its way down the steep slope toward s misty, domed web in the very center of the hollow, while its fellows closed in all round it, clicking their pincers excitedly at the sight of its load.**

Ron was shaking and had tears trailing down his cheeks. Harry was shaking but wasn't as bad as Ron. He calmed down when Tom started to rub his arm.

**Harry fell to the ground on all fours as the spider released him. Ron and Fang thudded down next to him. Fang wasn't howling anymore, but cowering silently on the spot. Ron looked exactly like Harry felt. His mouth was stretched wide in a kind of silent scream and his eyes were popping.**

**Harry suddenly realized that the spider that had dropped him was saying something. It had been hard to tell, because he clicked his pincers with every word he spoke.**

"**Aragog!" It called. "Aragog!"**

**And from the middle of the misty, domed wen, a spider the size of a small elephant emerged, very slowly. There was gray in the black of his body and legs, and each of the eyes on his ugly, pincered head was milky white. He was blind.**

"That spider is still alive?" Tom said.

"Yup, it's still out there now."

"**What is it?" He said, clicking his pincers rapidly.**

"**Men," clicked the spider who had caught Harry.**

"**Is it Hagrid?" Said Aragog, moving closer, his eight milky eyes wandering vaguely.**

"**Strangers," clicked the spider who had brought Ron.**

"**Kill them," clicked Aragog fretfully. "I was sleeping…"  
"We're friends of Hagrid's," Harry shouted. His heart seemed to have left his chest to pound in his throat.**

_**Click, click, click**_** went the pincers of the spiders all around the hollow.**

**Aragog paused.**

"**Hagrid had never sent men into our hollow before," he said slowly.**

"**Hagrid's in trouble," said Harry, breathing very fast. "That's why we've come."**

"You do very well in life threatening situations." Lucius mentioned.

"I've been in too many for my liking." Harry said dryly.

"**In trouble?" Said the aged spider, and Harry thought he head concern beneath the clicking pincers. "But why had he sent you?"**

**Harry thought of getting to his feet but decided against it; he didn't think his legs would support him. So he spoke from the ground has calmly as he could.**

"**They think, up at the school, that Hagrid's been setting a—a—something on students. They've taken them to Azkaban."**

**Aragog clicked his pincers furiously, and all around the hollow the sound was echoed by the crowd of spiders; it was like applause, except applause didn't usually make Harry feel sick with fear.**

"**But that was years ago," said Aragog fretfully. "Years and years ago. I remember it well. That's why they made him leave the school. They believed that **_**I**_** was the monster that dwells in what they call the Chamber of Secrets. They thought that Hagrid had opened the Chamber and set me free."**

"**And you—you didn't come from the Chamber of Secrets?" Said Harry, who could feel cold sweat on his forehead.**

"**I!" Said Aragog, clicking angrily. "I was not born in the castle. I come from a distant land. A traveler gave me to Hagrid when I was an egg. Hagrid was only a boy, but he cared for me, hidden in a cupboard in the castle, feeding me on scraps from the table. Hagrid is my good friend, and a good man. When I was discovered, and blamed for the death of a girl, he protected me. I have lived here in the forest ever since, where Hagrid still visits me. He even found me a wife, Mosag, and you see how out family has grown, all through Hagrid's goodness…"**

"So…those other spiders were…are…its _children_?" Draco said.

"Yup."

"Why would Hagrid give that thing a _wife_?" Minerva asked.

"It's Hagrid, he likes to treat all of these…animals like people." Severus said.

**Harry summoned what remained of his courage.**

"**So you never—never attacked anyone?"**

"**Never," croaked the old spider. "It would have been my instinct, but out of respect of Hagrid, I never harmed a human. The body of the girl who was killed was discovered in a bathroom. I never saw any part of the castle but the cupboard in which I grew up. Our kind like the dark and quiet…"**

"**But then…Do you know what did kill that girl?" Said Harry. Because whatever it is, it's back and attacking people again—"**

**His words were drowned by a loud outbreak of clicking and the rustling of many long legs shifting angrily; large black shapes shifted all around them.**

"**The thing that lives in the castle," said Aragog, "is an ancient creature we spiders fear above all others. Well do I remember how I pleaded with Hagrid to let me go, when I sensed the beast moving about the school."**

"**What is it?" Said Harry urgently.**

**More loud clicking, more rustling; the spiders seemed to be closing in.**

"**We do not speak of it!" Said Aragog fiercely. "We do not name it! I never even told Hagrid the name of that dread creature, though he asked me, many times."**

**Harry didn't want to press the subject, not with the spiders pressing closer on all sides. Aragog seemed to be tired of talking. He was backing away into his domed web, but his fellow spiders continued to inch slowly toward Harry and Ron.**

"**We'll just go, then," Harry called desperately to Aragog, hearing leaves rustling behind him.**

"**Go?" Said Aragog slowly. "I think not…"**

"**But—but—"**

"**My sons and daughters do not harm Hagrid, on my command. But I cannot deny them fresh meat, when it wanders so willingly into our midst. Good-bye, friend of Hagrid."**

Ron was shaking so badly that the chains started to make rattling sounds. Harry was doing much better than he had originally anticipated.

**Harry spun around. Feet away, towering above him, was a solid wall of spiders, clicking, their many eyes gleaming in their ugly black heads.**

**Even as he reached for his wand, Harry knew it was no good, there were too many of them, but as he tried to stand, ready to die fighting, a loud, long note sounded, and a blaze of light flamed through the hollow.**

**Mr. Weasley's car was thundering down the slope, headlights glaring, its horn screeching, knocking spiders aside; several were thrown onto the backside, their endless legs waving in the air. The car screeched to a halt in front of Harry and Ron and the doors flew open.**

The twins cheered for the rouge car.

"**Get Fang!" Harry yelled, diving into the front seat; Ron seized the boarhound around the middle and threw him, yelping, into the back of the car—the doors slammed shut—Ron didn't touch the accelerator but the car didn't need him; the engine roared and they were off, hitting more spiders. They sped up the slope, out of the hollow, and they were soon crashing though the forest, branches whipping the windows as the car wound its way cleverly through the widest gaps, following a path it obviously knew.**

**Harry looked sideways at Ron. His mouth was still open in a silent scream, but his eyes weren't popping anymore.**

"**Are you okay?"**

**Ron stared straight ahead, unable to speak.**

**They smashed their way though the undergrowth, Fang howling loudly in the back seat, and Harry saw the side mirror snap off as they squeezed past a large oak. After ten noisy, rocky minutes the trees thinned, and Harry could again see patches of the sky. **

Ron was looking very pale; tear stains visible on his cheeks.

**The car stopped so suddenly that they were nearly thrown into the windshield. They had reached the edge of the forest. Fang flung himself at the window in his anxiety to get out, and when Harry opened the door, he shot off through the trees to Hagrid's house, tail between his legs. Harry got out too, and after a minute or so, Ron seemed to regain the feeling in his limbs and followed, will stiff-necked and staring. Harry gave the car a grateful pat as it reversed back into the forest and disappeared from view.**

"Why did the car go back into the forest?"

"Do you want a rouge car roaming around?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Er—no."

(A/n-skipping to the end)

"**Ron—that girl that dies. Aragog said she was found in a bathroom," said Harry, ignoring Neville's snuffling snores from the corner. "What if she never left the bathroom? What if she's still there?"**

**Ron rubbed his eyes, frowning through the moonlight. And then he understood, too.**

"**You don't think—not Moaning Myrtle?"**

"Was it that girl?" Tom asked.

"Yup."

"I should apologize one of these days."

"I'll take you all down to the Chamber once Dumbledore is gone." Harry said. Severus looked up at that, his eyes were shining. Even Minerva looked happy at that.

"So, who's going to read?"

"I will, toss me the book." Draco said, catching the book smoothly.

"We'll take Ronnikins down to his cell. He looks like he's seen a ghost." Fred said.

"No, he just remembered the big—"

"Hairy—"

"Scary Spiders." They said together and dragged Ron back to his cell.

* * *

I'll cut some parts and tell you when I do.


	16. Chapter 16

**Bold- Original story by J.K Rowling**

_Italics- Parsletongue _

Chapter 16

"This chapter is called **The Chamber of Secrets."** Draco read. Harry and Tom flinched. This book was merely a test of what was to come in later books.

(A/n-going to when Harry and Ron go to Lockhart)

**Darkness was falling as they walked down to Lockhart's office. There seemed to be a lot of activity going on inside it. They could her scraping, thumps, and hurried footsteps.**

**Harry knocked and there was a sudden silence from inside. Then the door opened the tiniest crack and they saw one of Lockhart's eyes peering through it.**

"**Oh—Mr. Potter—Mr. Weasley—" he said, opening the door a bit wider. "I'm rather busy at the moment—if you would be quick—"**

"**Professor, we've got some information for you," said Harry. "We think it'll help you."**

"**Er—well—it's not terrible—" the side of Lockhart's face that they could see looked very uncomfortable. "I mean—well—all right"  
He opened the door and they entered.**

**His office had been almost completely stripped. Two large trunks stood open on the floor. Robes, jade-green, lilac, midnight blue, had been hastily folded into one of them; books were jumbled untidily into the other. The photographs that had covered the walls were now crammed into boxes on the desk.**

"**Are you going somewhere?" Said Harry.**

"**Er, well, yea," said Lockhart, ripping a life-size poster of himself from the back door as he spoke and starting to roll it up.**

"**Urgent call—unavoidable—got to go—"**

"**What about my sister?" Said Ron jerkily.**

"**Well, as to that—most unfortunate—" said Lockhart, avoiding their eyes as he wrenched open a drawer and started emptying the contents into a bag. "No one regrets for than I—"**

"Why did you leave rescuing Ginny up to him?" Harry asked.

"I wanted to prove he was a fraud." Severus said simply.

"And he was boasting about where the entrance was." Minerva added.

"**You're the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher!" Said Harry. "You can't go now! Not with all the Dark stuff going on here!"**

"**Well—I must say—when I took the job—" Lockhart muttered, now piling socks on top on his robes. "Nothing in the job description—didn't expect—"**

"**You mean you're running away?" Said Harry disbelievingly. "After all that stuff you did in your books—"**

"**Books can be deceiving," said Lockhart delicately.**

"**You wrote them!" Harry shouted.**

"**My dear boy," said Lockhart, striating up and frowning at Harry. "Do use common sense. My books wouldn't have sold half as well if people didn't think I'd done all those things. No on wants to read about some ugly old American warlock, even if he did save a village from werewolves. He'd look dreadful on the front cover. No dress sense at all. And the witch who banished the Bandon Banshee had a hairy chin. I mean come on—"**

"**So you've just been taking credit for what a load of other people have done?" Said Harry incredulously.**

"**Harry, Harry," said Lockhart, shaking his head impatiently, "it's not nearly as simple as that. There was work involved. I had to track these people down. Ask them exactly how they managed to do what they did. Ask them exactly how they managed to do what they did. Then I had to put a Memory Charm on them so they wouldn't remember doing it. If there's one thing I pride myself on, it's my Memory Charms. No, it's been a lot of work, Harry. It's not all book signings and publicity photos, you know. You want fame, you have to be prepared for a long hard slog."**

"He could go to Azkaban for this." Severus said smirking.

"Well, he doesn't know who he is still, so that's not going to do anything." Harry said.

"Damn."

**He banged the lids of his trunks shut and locked them.**

"**Let's see," he said. "I think that's everything. Yes. Only one thing left."**

**He pulled out his wand and turned to them.**

"**Awfully sorry, boys, but I'll have to put a Memory Charm on you now. Can't have you blabbing my secrets all over the place. I'd never sell another book—"**

**Harry reached his wand just in time. Lockhart barely raised his, when Harry bellowed, "Expelliarmus!"**

**Lockhart was blasted backward, falling over his trunk; his wand flew high into the air; Ron caught it, and flung it out of the open window.**

"**Shouldn't have let Professor Snape teach us that one," said Harry furiously, kicking Lockhart's trunk aside. Lockhart was looking up at him, feeble once more. Harry was still pointing his wand at him.**

"**What d'you want me to do?" Said Lockhart weakly. "I don't know where the Chamber of Secrets is. There's nothing I can do."**

"**You're in luck," said Harry, forcing Lockhart to his feet at wand point. "We think we know where it is. And what's inside it. Let's go."**

"You know, it says a lot about your teacher if he's afraid of what a second year might do to you with a wand." Harry said, thinking our loud.

"Yes, no other teacher would let you get away with it, let alone cower." Minerva agreed.

"What would you have done?" Draco asked.

"I would get the wand then throw them out of my classroom and give them detention for the rest of their lives." Severus said.

"I wouldn't throw them out of the room. Just hold them at my wand point." Minerva said.

**They marched Lockhart out of his office and down the nearest stairs, along the dark corridor where the messages shone on the wall, to the door of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.**

**They sent Lockhart in first. Harry was pleased to see that he was shaking.**

**Moaning Myrtle was sitting on the tank of the end toilet.**

"**Oh, it's you," she said when she saw Harry. "What do you want this time?"**

"**To ask how you died," said Harry.**

**Myrtle's whole aspect changed at once. She looked as though she had never been asked such a flattering questions.**

"**Oooh, it was dreadful," she said with relish. "It happened right in here. I died in this very stall. I remember it so well. I'd hidden because Olive Hornby was teasing me about my glasses. The door was locked, and I was crying, and then I heard somebody come in. They said something funny. A different language, I think it must have been. Anyway, what really got me was that it was a boy speaking. So I unlocked the door, to tell him to go and use his own toiled, and then—" Myrtle swelled importantly, her face shining. "I died."**

"**How?" Said Harry.**

"**No idea," said Myrtle in hushed tones. "I just remember seeing a pair of great, big, yellow eyes. My whole body sort of seized up, and then I was floating away…" She looked dreamily at Harry. "And then I came back again. I was determined to haunt Olive Hornby, you see. Oh, she was sorry she'd ever laughed at my glasses."**

"**Where exactly did you see the eyes?" Said Harry.**

"**Somewhere there," said Myrtle, pointing vaguely toward the sink in front of her toilet.**

"She fancies you, doesn't she?" Draco asked smirking. Harry just childishly stuck his tongue out. That didn't stop him from blushing though.

"_Is that true?" _Tom hissed.

"_Er…I think so." _Harry said. _"I think it's easier to tell in later books."_ Harry hissed.

**Harry and Ron hurried over to it. Lockhart was standing well back, a look of utter terror on his face.**

**It looked like an ordinary sink. They examined every inch of it, inside and out, including the pipes below. And then Harry saw it: scratched on the side of one of the copper taps was a tiny snake.**

"**That tap's never worked," said Myrtle brightly as he tried to turn it.**

"**Harry," said Ron. "Say something. Something in parseltongue."**

"**But—" Harry thought hard. The only time he'd ever managed to speak parseltongue were hen he'd been faced with a real snake. He stared hard at the tiny engraving, trying to imagine it was real.**

"**Open up," he said.**

**He looked at Ron, who shook his head.**

"**English," he said.**

**Harry looked back at the snake, willing himself to believe it was alive. If he moved his head, the candlelight made it look as though it was moving.**

"**Open up," he said.**

**Except that the words weren't was he head; a strange hissing had escaped him, and at once the tap glowed with a brilliant white light and began to spin. Next second, the sink began to move; the sink, in fact, sank, right out of sight, leaving a large pipe exposed, a pip wide enough for a man to slide into.**

**Harry heard Ron gasp and looked up again. He had made up his mind what he was going to do.**

"**I'm going down there," he said.**

"Of course you are." Severus said shaking his head.

**He couldn't not go, not now they had found the entrance to the Chamber, not if there was even a faintest, slimmest, wildest chance that Ginny might be alive.**

"**Me too," said Ron. **

**There was a pause.**

"**Well, you hardly seem to need me," said Lockhart, with a shadow of his old smile. "I'll just—"  
He put his hand on the doorknob, but Ron and Harry both pointed their wands at him.**

"**You can go first," Ron snarled.**

**White-faced and wandless, Lockhart approached the opening.**

"**Boys," he said, his voice feeble. "Boys, what good will it do?"**

**Harry jabbed him in the back with his wand. Lockhart slid his legs into the pipe.**

"**I really don't think—" he started to say, but Ron gave him a push, and he slid out of sight. Harry followed quickly. He lowered himself slowly into the pipe, then let go.**

**It was like rushing down an endless, slimy, dark slide. He could see more pipes branching off in all directions, but non as large as theirs, which twisted and turned, sloping steeply downward, and he knew that he was falling deeper below the school than even the dungeons. Behind him he could hear Ron, thudding slightly at the curves.**

"That pipe is disgusting by the way." Harry said.

"Well that happens when a _giant snake _goes up and down it." Tom said rolling his eyes.

**And then, just as he had begun to worry about what would happen when he hit the ground, the pipe leveled out, and he shot out of the end with a wet thud, landing on the damp floor of a dark stone tunnel large enough to stand in. Lockhart was getting to his feet a little ways away, covered in slime and white as a ghost.**

"Coward." Lucius sneered.

"You go down there with a giant basilisk somewhere there?" Harry asked.

"Um…no"

"So shush. But he is a coward if it would be in different circumstances."

**Harry stood aside as Ron some whizzing out of the pipe, too.**

"**We must be miles under the school," said Harry, his voice echoing in the black tunnel.**

"**Under the lake, probably," said Ron, squinting around at the dark, slimy walls.**

**All three of them turned to stare into the darkness ahead.**

"**Lumos!" Harry muttered to his wand and it lit again. "C'mon," he said to Ron and Lockhart, and off they went, their footsteps slapping loudly on the wet floor.**

**The tunnel was so dark that they could only see a little distance ahead. Their shadows on the wet walls looked monstrous in the wandlight.**

"**Remember," Harry said quietly as they walked cautiously forward, "any sign of movement, close your eyes right away…"**

**But the tunnel was quiet as the grave, and the first unexpected sound they heard was a loud crunch as Ron steeped on what turned out to be a rat's skull. Harry lowered his wand to look at the floor and saw that it was littered with small animal bones. Trying very hard not to imagine what Ginny might look like if they found her, Harry led the way forward, around a dark bend in the tunnel.**

"Why must you always lead in dangerous situations?" Minerva said.

"Well do you want Ron or Lockhart leading?"

"If you were too die turning a corner then yes."

Harry just smiled.

"**Harry—there's something up there—" said Ron hoarsely, grabbing Harry's shoulder.**

**They froze, watching. Harry could just see the outline of something huge and curved, lying right across the tunnel. It wasn't moving.**

"**Maybe it's asleep," he breathed, glancing back at the other two. Lockhart's hands were pressed over his eyes. Harry turned back to look at the thing, his heart beating so fast it hurt.**

**Very slowly, his eyes as narrow as he could make them and still see, Harry edged forward, his wand held high.**

**The light slid over a gigantic snakeskin, of a vivid, poisonous green, lying curled and empty across the tunnel floor. The creature that had shed it must have been twenty feet long at lease.**

"**Blimey," said Ron weakly.**

**There was a sudden movement behind them. Gilderoy Lockhart's knees had given way.**

"**Get up," Ron said sharply, pointing his wand at Lockhart. **

**Lockhart got to his feet—then he dived at Ron, knocking him to the ground.**

**Harry jumped forward, but too late—Lockhart was straightening up, panting, Ron's wand in his hand and a gleaming smile back on his face.**

"**The adventure ends here boys!" He said. "I shall take a bit of this skin back up to the school, tell them I was too late to save the girl, and that you two tragically lost your minds at the sight of her mangled body—say good-bye to your memories!"**

**He raised Ron's spellotaped wand high wand high over his head and yelled, "Obliviate!"**

"He tried to oblivate two twelve year olds!" Narcissa screamed.

"Like I said, he was a lunatic. You head his little speech." Harry said not fazed by her shout.

**The wand exploded with the force of a small bomb. Harry flung his arms over his head and ran, slipping over the coils of snake skin, out of the way of great chunks of tunnel ceiling were thundering to the floor. Next moment, he was standing alone, gazing at a solid wall of broken rock.**

"**Ron!" He shouted. "Are you okay? Ron!"**

"**I'm here!" Came Ron's muffled voice from behind the rock-fall. "I'm okay—this git's not, though—he got blasted by the wand—"**

**There was a dull thus and a loud "ow!" It sounded as though Ron had just kicked Lockhart in the shins.**

"**What now?" Ron's voice said, sounding desperate. "We can't get through—it'll take ages…"**

**Harry looked up to at the tunnel ceiling. Huge cracks had appeared in it. He had never tried to break apart anything as large as these rocks by magic, and now didn't seem a good moment to try—what if the whole tunnel caved in?"**

**There was another thud and another "ow!" From behind the rocks. They were waiting time. Ginny had already been in the Chamber of Secrets for hours…Harry knew there was only one thing to do.**

"**Wait there," he called to Ron. "Wait with Lockhart. I'll go on…If I'm not back in an hour…"**

**There was a very pregnant pause.**

"**I'll try and shift some of this rock," said Ron, who seemed to be trying to keep his voice steady. "So you can—can get back through. And, Harry—"**

"**See you in a bit," said Harry, trying to inject some confidence into his shaking voice.**

**And he set off alone past the giant snakeskin.**

"Why do you go off alone all the time?" Severus asked with concern.

"I do when I don't have a choice or I want to be alone." Harry said simply. He was doing much better with this than he originally thought.

**Soon the distant noise of Ron staring to shift the rocks was gone. The tunnel turned and turned again. Every nerve in Harry's body was tingling unpleasantly. He wanted the tunnel to end, yet dreaded what he'd find when it did. And then, at late, as he crept around yet another bend, he saw a solid wall ahead on which two entwined serpents were carved, their eyes set with great, glinting emeralds.**

**Harry approached, his throat very dry. There was no need to pretend these stone snakes were real; their eyes looked strangely alive.**

**He could guess what he had to do. He cleared his throat, and the emerald eyes seemed to flicker.**

"**Open," said Harry, in a low faint hiss.**

**The serpents parted as the wall cracked open, the halves slid smoothly out of sight, and Harry, shaking from head to foot, walked inside.**

"That's the end of the chapter."

"I think we should have lunch and then read the rest of this book." Lucius suggested.

"How many chapters are left?" Narcissa asked. Draco opened the book and flipped through the pages.

"Two."

"We'll start the third book tomorrow." Severus said leaving no room for arguments. Everyone just nodded; Harry had a distant look on his face.

* * *

I'll cut some parts and tell you when I do.


	17. Chapter 17

**Bold- Original story by J.K Rowling**

_Italics- Parsletongue _

Chapter 17

Everyone moved to the dinning room. Harry held Tom back for a moment.

"Want to set up our familiars now?" Harry asked.

"Wouldn't hurt. So it subtlety though, no Gryffindor traits involved." Tom warned. Harry just smiled and nodded. He took Tom's hand and walked into the dinning room.

"_Psst, Morsus." _Harry hissed quietly so Nagini wouldn't hear.

"_Yes?"_

"_I know some things about Nagini" _That got his attention, he slithered up and laid himself across Harry's shoulders.

"_Well, spill it, Master."_

"_I talked to Tom like we planned. Apparently they had the same conversation that we did."_

"_And?" _Morsus hissed impatiently.

"_She likes you back." _Morsus glanced at Nagini and hissed in happiness.

"_Yay! How do I get her attention master?"_

"_Well, just be yourself. Tom is talking to Nagini about the same thing now. Hopefully this will work. Just don't act like a Gryffindor and do something overly dramatic and brave."  
"That's a little hypocritical. I mean, from what I've heard you're a Gryffindor who goes into things and being overly brave and courageous." _Morsus shot back.

"_That is entirely different. I was trying to help people, not impress a girl."_

"_Sorry, master." _Morsus said flicking his tongue out in affection.

"_It's okay Morsus, don't worry about it."_

Tom and Nagini were having a similar conversation. Harry and Tom chose to sit across from each other this time so the snakes wouldn't hear.

"_Nagini, I have some news about Morsus."_

"_Really, master? Do tell?" _Nagini looked excited.

"_He does like you." _Tom said bluntly.

"_Oh, good. He's such a wonderful snake. The black scales, how devoted he is to lighting bolt. His bravery and courage."_

"_Sometimes I wonder if you are my familiar?" _Tom said amused.

"_Hey! I take offense to that."  
_Tom chuckled. _"I love you anyways, Nagini._" The snake in question just hissed happily and flicked her tongue out.

"What are you four hissing about?" Fred asked, interrupting the two side conversations.

"Oh, nothing." Harry said casually.

Severus looked at Harry for a long time. "You're lying." He said after a few minutes.

"No I'm not." Harry denied quickly; maybe a little too quickly. Severus gave Harry another calculating look. Harry found his food very interesting at that moment.

"My lord? Is my son telling the truth?"

"Yes."

Severus sighed, he knew he was lying by he'd rather not anger his lord.

When they went to the living room again Harry said, "Can we just have someone read this chapter without interruptions? I don't want to linger on this chapter."

"Of course Harry. Do you want someone particular to read this one?"

"Dad." Severus shot his neck in the direction of his son. That was first time he's said 'dad' besides in the interrogation room.

"I will read it." Severus got the book and read. Nagini and Morsus were coiled up next to each other. Harry and Tom were snuggled together, never leaving each other sides. Severus read the chapter like he would talk in a lecture for students. He talked fast, but fast enough for people to understand. Harry was buried under Tom's arm. The twins were unnaturally serious. When the chapter was done Harry let out a breath of relief.

"Well, now that the serious chapter is done…" Fred said, trailing off. George knew what to do. He discreetly took out a small pellet, made it invisible and tossed it over towards Lucius. After a few seconds of sitting on its target the pellet exploded covering Lucius in a green powder. When the powder dissipated everyone stared at Lucius. The man was now wearing Gryffindor quidditch robes with red streaks in his blonde hair.

"I deman-" He stopped. His once baritone voice was now high pitched like he swallowed helium. That did it. Severus started laughing and he was clutching his side. Soon everyone started to follow is 'example.' Soon tears were rolling down their faces. Lucius was glaring daggers at the twins, who were clutching each other for support. Even the snakes were hissing in laughter.

"Yes, it's all very funny. Ha ha." Lucius said dryly, trying to maintain his dignity.

"So-s-sorry L-Lucius. We wanted t-to lighten up this somber mood. " George said between fits of laughter.

"The best way we know how is through pranks." Fred finished, trying to sober up.

"When will it wear off?" Lucius asked exasperated.

"By the end of this chapter. Promise."  
"Who's reading?" Tom asked.

"I think Lucius should." Severus said. The blonde just glared at him. It was obvious that Lucius won't talk till the pellet wore off.

"Oh, give me the book, I'll read." Narcissa said. "This chapter is called **Dobby's Reward."** Narcissa read. Draco looked over at his father. It was clear that he wanted to say something but his Malfoy pride stopped him.

(A/n-going to when Harry's alone with Dumbledore)

**Ron went as brightly pink as Lockhart's valentine flowers and closed his mouth again.**

"**But one of us seems to be keeping mightily quiet about his part in this dangerous adventure," Dumbledore added. "Why so modest, Gilderoy?"**

**Harry gave a start. He had completely forgotten about Lockhart. He turned and saw that Lockhart was standing in a corner of the room, still wearing his vague smile. When Dumbledore addressed him, Lockhart looked over his shoulder to see who he was talking to.**

"**Professor Dumbledore," Ron said quickly, "there was an accident down in the Chamber of Secrets. Professor Lockhart—"**

"**Am I a Professor?" Said Lockhart in mild surprise. "Goodness I expect I was hopeless, was I?"**

Harry and Draco snorted. "That's putting it mildly."

"**He tried to do a memory Charm and the wand backfired," Ron explained quietly to Dumbledore.**

"**Dear me," said Dumbledore, shaking his head, his long silver mustache quivering. "Impaled upon your own sword, Gilderoy!"**

"**Sword?" Said Lockhart dimly. "Haven't got a sword. That boy has, though." He pointed at Harry. "He'll lend you one."**

"**Would you mind taking Professor Lockhart up to the infirmary, too?" Dumbledore said to Ron. I'd like a few more words with Harry…"  
**

"It was more than a few words." Harry said.

**Lockhart ambled out. Ron cast a curious look back at Dumbledore and Harry as he closed the door.**

(A/n-going to when Lucius shows up)

**Harry got up and crossed to the door. He had just reached for the handle, however, when the door burst open so violently that it bounced back off the wall.**

**Lucius Malfoy stood there, fury in his face. And cowering behind his legs, heavily wrapped in bandages, was Dobby.**

"**Good evening, Lucius," said Dumbledore pleasantly.**

**Mr. Malfoy almost knocked Harry over has he swept into the room. Dobby went scurrying in after him, crouching at the hem of his cloak, a look of abject terror on his face.**

**The elf was carrying a stained rag with which he was attempting to finish cleaning Mr. Malfoy's shoes. Apparently Mr. Malfoy had set out in a great hurry, for not only were his shoes half-polished, but his usual sleek hair was disheveled. Ignoring the elf bobbing apologetically around his ankles, he fixed his cold eyes upon Dumbledore.**

"**So!" He said. "You've come back. The governors suspended you, but you still saw fit to return to Hogwarts."**

"**Well, you see, Lucius," said Dumbledore, smiling serenely, "the other eleven governors contacted me today. It was something like being caught in a hailstorm of owls, to tell the truth. They'd head that Arthur Weasley's daughter had been killed and wanted me back here at once. They seemed to think I was the best man for the job after all. Very strange tales they told me, too…Several of them seemed to think that you had threatened to curse their families if they didn't agree to suspend me in the first place."**

**Mr. Malfoy went even paler then usual, but his eyes were still slits of fury.**

"You threatened the other governors!" Narcissa screamed.

Lucius still refused to speak.

"Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, answer me!"

"I, uh, might have" Lucius squeaked. It took every ounce of strength to not laugh.

"Humph. We will be talking about this later."

"**So—have you stopped the stacks yet?" He sneered. "Have you caught the culprit?"**

"**We have," said Dumbledore with a smile.**

"**Well?" Said Mr. Malfoy sharply. "Who was it?"**

"**The same person as last time, Lucius," said Dumbledore. "But this time, Lord Voldemort was acting through somebody else. By means of this diary."**

**He held up the small black book with the large hole through the center, watching Mr. Malfoy closely. Harry, however, was watching Dobby.**

**The elf was doing something very odd. His great eyes fixed meaningfully on Harry, he kept pointing at the diary, then at Mr. Malfoy, and then hitting himself hard on the head with his fist.**

"**I see…" said Mr. Malfoy slowly to Dumbledore**

"**A clever plan," said Dumbledore in a level voice, still staring Mr. Malfoy straight in the eye. "Because if Harry here"—Mr. Malfoy shot Harry a swift, sharp look—"and his friend Ron hadn't discovered this book, why—Ginny Weasley might have taken all the blame. No one would ever have been able to prove she hadn't acted of he own free will…"**

**Mr. Malfoy said nothing. His face was suddenly masklike.**

"**And imagine," Dumbledore went on, "what might have happened then…The Weasleys are one of our most prominent pure-blood families. Imagine the effect on Arthur Weasley and his Muggle Protection Act if his own daughter was discovered attacking and killing Muggle-borns…very fortunate the diary was discovered, and Riddle's memories wiped from it. Who know what the consequences might have been otherwise…"**

**Mr. Malfoy forced himself to speak.**

"**Very fortunate," he said stiffly.**

**And still, behind his back, Dobby was pointing, first to the diary, then to Lucius Malfoy, then punching himself on the head.**

**And Harry suddenly understood. He nodded at Dobby, and Dobby backed into a corner, now twisting his ears in punishment.**

"Did he always punish himself this badly?" Harry asked.

"Yes, all elves do."

"**Don't you want to know how Ginny got hold of that diary, Mr. Malfoy?" Said Harry.**

**Lucius Malfoy rounded on him.**

"**How should I know how the stupid little girl hot hold of it?" He said.**

"**Because you gave it to her," said Harry. "In Flourish and Blotts. You picked up her old Transfiguration book and slipped the diary inside, didn't you?"**

**He saw Mr. Malfoy's white hands clench and unclench.**

"**Prove it," he hissed.**

"**Oh, no one will be able to do that," said Dumbledore, smiling at Harry. "Not now that Riddle has vanished from the book. On the other hand, I would advice you, Lucius, not to go giving out any more of Lord Voldemort's old school things. If any more of them find their way into innocent hands, I think Arthur Weasley, for one, ill make sure they are traced back to you…"**

**Lucius Malfoy stood for a moment, and Harry distinctly saw his right hand twitch as though he was longing to reach for his wand. **

"How do you notice the littlest things?" Minerva asked amazed at her student.

"With everything I've been through you have to."

**Instead, he turned to his house-elf.**

"**We're going, Dobby!"**

**He wrenched open the door and as the elf came hurrying up to him, he kicked him right through it. They could hear Dobby squealing with pain all the way along the corridor. Harry stood for a moment, thinking hard. Then it came to him—**

"**Professor Dumbledore," he said hurriedly. "Can I give that diary back to Mr. Malfoy, please?"**

"**Certainly, Harry," said Dumbledore calmly. "But hurry. The feast, remember…"  
Harry grabbed the diary and dashed out of the office. He could hear Dobby's squeals of pain receding around the corner. Quickly, wondering if this plan could possible work, Harry took off one of his shoes, pulled off his slimy, filthy sock, and stuffed the diary into it. Then he ran down the dark corridor.**

**He caught up with them at the top of the stairs.**

"**Mr. Malfoy," he gasped, skidding to a halt, "I've got something for you—"**

**And he forced the smelly sock into Lucius Malfoy's hand.**

"**What that—"**

**Mr. Malfoy ripped the sock off the diary, threw it aside, then looked furiously from the ruined book to Harry.**

"**You'll meet the same stick end as your parents one of these days, Harry Potter," he said softly. "They were meddlesome fools, too."**

"Lucius! How could you saw that about the deceased?" Narcissa shrieked.

Lucius remained quiet still.

**He turned to go.**

"**Come, Dobby. I said, come."**

**But Dobby didn't move. He was holding up Harry's disgusting, slimy sock, and looking at it as though it were a priceless treasure.**

"**Master has given a sock," said the elf in wonderment. "Master gave it to Dobby."**

"**What's that?" Spat Mr. Malfoy. "What did you say?"**

"**Got a sock," said Dobby in disbelief. "Master threw it, and Dobby caught it, and Dobby—Dobby is free."**

**Lucius Malfoy stood frozen, staring at the lf. Then he lunged at Harry.**

"**You've lost me my servant, boy!" **

"Got bested by a twelve year old boy, Lucius." Tom chuckled.

"You got bested by a one year old." Lucius shot back, his voice back to normal. Then he cringed, remembering whom he was talking to. "I'm sorry, My Lord."

"Let it go, Tom." Harry whispered. Tom just nodded.

**But Dobby shouted, "You shall not harm Harry Potter!"**

**There was a loud bang, and Mr. Malfoy was thrown backward. He crashed down the stairs, three at a time, landing in a crumpled heap on the landing below. He got up, his face livid, and pulled out his wand, but Dobby raised a long, threatening finger.**

"**You shall to now," he said fiercely, pointing down at Mr. Malfoy. "You shall not touch Harry Potter. You shall go now."**

**Lucius Malfoy had no choice. With a last, incensed stare at the pair of them, he swung his cloak around him and hurried out of sight.**

"**Harry Potter freed Dobby!" Said the elf shrilly, gazing up at Harry, moonlight from the nearest window reflected in his orb-like eyes. "Harry Potter set Dobby free!"**

"**Least I could do Dobby," said Harry, grinning. "Just promise never try to save my life again."  
The elf's ugly brown face split suddenly into a wide, toothy smile.**

"**I've just got one question, Dobby," said Harry as Dobby pulled on Harry's sock with shaking hands. "You told me all this had nothing to do with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Names, remember? Well—"**

"**It was a clue, sir," said Dobby, his eyes widening, as though this was obvious. "Was giving you a clue. The Dark Lord, before he changed his name, could be freely names, you see?"**

"**Right," said Harry weakly. "Well, I'd better go. There's a feast and my friend Hermione should be away by now…"**

**Dobby threw his arms around Harry's middle and hugged him.**

"**Harry Potter is grater by far than Dobby knew!" He sobbed. "Farewell, Harry Potter!" **

**And with a final loud crack, Dobby disappeared.**

"It's ironic that Dobby's back in the Manor, but bound to Harry instead. Funny really." Narcissa said.

"Hm, yes, ironic." Lucius said distractedly.

(A/n-skipping to the end)

"**Your aunt and uncle will be proud, though, won't they?" Said Hermione as they got off the train and joined the crows thronging toward the enchanted barrier. "When they hear what you did this year?"**

"**Proud?" Said Harry. "Are you crazy? All those times I could've died, and I didn't manage it? They'll be furious…"  
And together they walked back through the gateway to the Muggle world.**

"That's the end of the book."  
"Sorry, Tom. But you're not starred in the next book." Harry said cheekily.

"Hm."

"Although, we get to see a weird and crazy side of dad." Harry added.

Severus groaned he knew what he was talking about.

"How about we have the rest of the day to ourselves and start reading the next book tomorrow after lunch." Severus suggested.

They all left. Harry went to write is letter, Tom and the snakes going to the sunroom to wait for Harry. The twins and Draco went flying. The other adults stayed in the living room to talk.

* * *

Sorry for posting the last chapter so late. I actually thought that I added it when before. I will start the third book hopefully soon though I want to focus on my studies this year so I'm not sure how long it will be. Read and Review!


	18. Authors note

I've been getting PMs asking when I'm going to be posting the next book to the series and to be honest I don't know. I'm focusing more on my studies this year so it will take awhile for it to be done. I do post the whole story once it's finished because I know I hate waiting for an update to a story. Thank you guys for all the reviews. Thanks for understanding!


End file.
